Always
by valeforwings
Summary: With Seijuurou entering his first year of university, and Makoto in his final year of high school, the couple goes through their fair share of ups and downs with the added distance between them.
1. Chapter 1

_"Always"_

Fandom: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

Pairing: Seijuurou Mikoshiba/Makoto Tachibana

Summary: With Seijuurou entering his first year of university, and Makoto in his final year of high school, the couple goes through their fair share of ups and downs with the added distance between them.

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or these characters!

* * *

Months before the end of their respective school years, Seijuurou Mikoshiba, captain of the Samezuka swim team, asked Makoto Tachibana, captain of the Iwatobi swim team, on a date before joint practice one afternoon.

Seijuurou had practiced countless times in front of the mirror in his dorm beforehand, signature grin on his face and fixing his hair, variations of 'will you go out with me' being spoken, figuring out what the best option was and trying to decide which would have the best results (that wouldn't end in a painful 'no' from the other swimmer).

_"Makoto, hey, you, me, date? This weekend?"_

_"Do you want to grab something to eat after practice? My treat!"_

_"Mind spending some time with me, captain to captain?"_

_"I really like you, please go out with me!"_

"Oi, Tachibana!" he called, seeing the tall brunette emerge from the locker rooms with the rest of the Iwatobi team, ready to get in the water. "Come here for a sec?"

Makoto looked up, a smile on his face as he walked towards the redhead, towel draped across his shoulders. "What's up, Mikoshiba? Need anything?"

Seijuurou inhaled, closing his eyes and exhaling, opening his eyes again.

"How...does a movie sound this weekend, just the two of us?" He had finally asked, absentmindedly playing with the stopwatch around his neck, keeping golden eyes fixed on widening green, trying to keep his composure. _He's going to say no, isn't he...? _"Seven?"

Makoto was too surprised to even answer, cheeks slowly (but surely) turning more pink.

"He says yes!" Haruka had shouted from across the room, rolling his eyes when Makoto shouted back at him and just resumed his swimming with Nagisa and Rei.

"Seven it is, then." Makoto sighed, smiling slightly at the older. "I'll give you my number after we're done here?"

"Sounds perfect. It's a date."

Numbers were exchanged before Makoto had left and plans were made for the weekend, saturday at seven. And on the day of, hours before he was supposed to meet Seijuurou, Makoto had begged Haruka to help him get ready.

"You got me into this mess, Haru! A..._date_? With _Mikoshiba_?" Makoto frowned, rummaging through his closet to find something to wear. "You have to help me! What if I wear the wrong thing, or say the wrong thing? What if he-"

"Oh please, you'd say yes anyway." Haruka threw a pair of pants at the panicing brunette, making him yelp. "I just sped up the proccess, and I'm sure that he won't care about what you wear or what you say."

_"Haru!"_

"It'll be fine, Makoto. It's just Mikoshiba." The oldest paused. "...you _do_ like him, don't you?"

"I..."

"Makoto." Haruka's blue eyes narrowed.

Makoto sighed, hiding his face in the flannel shirt he was holding.

"...and what if I do?"

* * *

They had just decided to meet each other at the theater to make it easier with no extra traveling to make the designated movie time without having to rush, and the younger captain was more than surprised to see the older already waiting for him by the ticket kiosk, a wide smile spreading on his face as he saw him.

"Hey, you made it!" Seijuurou beamed, waving.

_He looks really nice today, I rarely see him in regular clothes and his smile really is nice_... Makoto thought as he stopped beside Seijuurou, a smile blossoming on his face as well. _Wait..._

"Were you waiting long? I'm sorry, I was running a bit behind because I didn't know what to wea-" Makoto paused, fumbling to change his words. "-my siblings needed help with something so I had to deal with that, I'm sorry if I made you wait at all!" Seijuurou had just shook his head and let out a laugh.

"I got here maybe five minutes ago? No worries, Makoto. I already bought our tickets and everything."

"You really didn't have to-!" Frowning, Makoto pulled out his wallet to get a few bills to pay back Seijuurou, but the redhead just laughed and shook his head.

"You don't have to pay me back. It's fine, really."

"B-but-"

"It's the gentleman thing to do, Tachibana." Seijuurou winked as he opened the door, holding it open for the blushing Makoto. "You also look really nice today, _even if _it made you a bit late."

"Ah, I'm sorry, saying that I was almost late because of my clothes was embarassing! But thank you." Makoto smiled, stepping inside with Seijuurou following behind. "You look really nice too, Mikoshiba."

"You can call me Seijuurou, Makoto." _Good god this kid is too cute_, he thought, walking beside the brunette to the designated screening room after getting popcorn, to share, from the concessions counter.

"Ah, a-alright..."

During the movie, when both pairs of eyes were fixed on the large screen, both swimmers would occasionally reach for the popcorn at the same time.

"S-sorry!" Makoto blushed, pulling his hand away quickly as soon as his fingers brushed against Seijuurou's, eyes darting everywhere else but the swimmer beside him.

"It's alright, no big deal." Even though it _was _a big deal, because all he wanted was to hold the younger's hand ever since their date started. It would be so easy, so simple, too. Just a simple brush of the fingers made Seijuurou's heart flutter, but actually holding his hand? It would send him right over the moon.

They made casual hushed banter about what was going on in the film, like how the plot was overdone and they must've been desperate to find actors because the acting was awful, making each other laugh and enjoy themselves, also succeeding in breaking the nervous tension a bit. Sure they were friends and fellow captains, but in this environment, on a _date_, everything was different. Seijuurou had noticed that halfway through Makoto looked way more relaxed than before the date started, making him feel extremely relieved that the backstroke swimmer was having fun after all. And that maybe, just _maybe_, Makoto likes him, too. Also noticing that he hadn't stop smiling also was a big relief.

Seijuurou had also insisted that he walk Makoto home afterwards.

The trip back was filled with more small talk, mostly about school and how their teams were doing, and the redhead had gotten enough courage to brush his hand against Makoto's, finally taking it and lacing their fingers together. And when Makoto didn't pull his hand away, Seijuurou felt like his knees would buckle and he would fall onto the pavement right then and there.

"Ah, this is it..." Makoto had said, stopping outside of his home, staring up at golden eyes. "T-thank you for tonight...I had a lot of fun!"

"I'm glad." Seijuurou smiled. "Could we...do this again sometime, maybe?"

"...I'd like that." The older sighed in relief, feeling Makoto's thumb moving against the top of his hand. "It's getting late, I should probably get inside and you need to get back to your dorm because you mentioned curfiew-"

"Just a sec..." Seijuurou closed his eyes, leaning over to gently press his lips against Makoto's. After a moment, the two pulled away, smiling. "I'll text you when I get back, safe and sound?"

Makoto nodded, smile not leaving his face as they said their farewells for the evening.

After that first date, there were more after that, on weekends and after joint practices. Whenever they had the time, they were inseperable. Seijuurou's crush had turn into full-blown adoration, and he finally knew that Makoto felt the same way after such a long time of thinking that his feelings might be unrequited.

However, after Seijuurou had decided on a university to attend to in a mere amount of months after graduation, it meant that the two would be even farther away than Samezuka by almost four hours. Ever since that day, while Seijuurou would be counting down the days until he would have to pack his things and leave, and Makoto was counting down the days until Seijuurou would tell him that he wanted to focus on his studies, and that having this much of a distance between them would be way too difficult to manage for the two of them, especially with Makoto entering his final year of high school.

And he was worried, because he didn't want this relationship_, their _relationship, to end because of it, when everything was going so well and better than he or anyone else had expected. He didn't want the dates to stop. He didn't want the good morning and good night texts to stop. He didn't want the 'I love you's to turn into distant memories just like everything else would eventually become.

He was too afraid to mention it to Haruka, because he knew what his response would be, so one evening he searched online if distanced relationships worked out and got mixed results of 'it's completely fine' to 'don't even try because it won't work out', making the brunette feel even more lost and unsure.

And after that, he went to Rin.

_"Mikoshiba's an idiot, but he's crazy about you, Makoto."_ Rin yawned, only slightly irritated that Makoto had called and woken him up. _"You're worrying about nothing, now hang the hell up and let me go back to sleep."_

Makoto sighed. Maybe he was worrying about nothing? Seijuurou was...wonderful and even with having his hands full with college before it even started, the redhead still made time to be with him. The oldest never even brought it up or even mention anything related to breaking up in the slightest, but even so, it didn't stop Makoto from thinking about it.

"Is everything alright?" Seijuurou asked, running his fingers through soft brown locks. The two had just finished getting ready for bed, in Makoto's room since the oldest was spending the night after their outing to get Seijuurou more things for his new dorm. "You've been seeming...a bit off, lately. Are you getting sick? You look really worn out."

"No, I'm fine. I just..." Makoto hesitated, biting his lip, and then sighed. "...you're leaving next week."

"Yeah, and...?"

"If..." The brunette took a deep breath, closing his eyes and swallowing, feeling as if he was being choked. "If...you're going to break up with me because it's going to be too hard, then-"

"Woah, woah, _woah_!" Seijuurou looked down at the brunette, frowning, heart beating a million miles a second against his chest, and he was pretty sure Makoto could feel it. "What are you talking about? Breaking up with you, what? _Makoto_!"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" Green eyes avoided meeting golden, feeling guilty. "It's just...you're going to be farther away than before, and we'll both be busy a lot and may not to see each other as much as we'd like, so..."

"Makoto Tachibana." Seijuurou smiled, wrapping his arms around the younger boy, letting out a deep breath. "It's going to be rough because there's going to be a lot going on, but I never plan on letting you go anytime soon, okay? I'd have to be pretty damn stupid to break up with you."

"But-"

"No buts, alright?" Seijuurou pushed Makoto's bangs back, resting their foreheads together. "We'll work something out. We could take turns coming to see each other every week or every other week, or whenever we can. That sound alright?"

The younger swimmer was silent, biting his lip.

"Makoto..." Seijuurou's voice was low, the redhead nuzzling his nose against Makoto's. "It'll work out, _trust me_. You can call and text me as much as you want, and I'll have my computer with me always incase you want to see my pretty face. And then before you know it, I'll be on a train here or you'll be on your way to see me, and we'll be okay. Yeah?"

Makoto laughed, tangling his hands into Seijuurou's tank-top. "...yeah. Yeah, it will."

"Why, do _you_ want to break up?" Seijuurou raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me...?"

"N-no!"

"Well, neither do I so it's okay." He tilted Makoto's head up, pressing their lips together. "You're still coming with me to help me move in to my dorm, right?"

"Of course I am." Seijuurou pulled Makoto back to his chest, arms cradling the younger captain. "You need all the help you can get because you have so much stuff."

"Good." He kissed the brunette's head, closing his eyes. "And Mako?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to be okay, way, _way_ better than okay. I love you. Always."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Author's note: I'm back, y'all! This is completely different from my 30 Day, because plot, and I'm really excited to work on it more and see how it goes! I have it all planned out, with six or so plotted chapters with headcanon/cute things in between those, with as it stands now there's about only three M parts planned, and like I said, excited! But I'll say this now, this does get a bit dramatic near the middle of it, so there's that! And as for posting, I...have no idea, so it'll probably have gaps in-between and not daily postings like the 30 Day Marinka drabbles did._

_(and not gonna lie the near-end of this I'm a bit iffy about and if anything's unclear, hey, that's what the in-between chapters are perfect for ;D)_

_But, hey! I hope you enjoy! Happy reading, and I'll get down to business and get this done! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1.5: "How the Narwhal Fell For the Orca"_

_(warning, jumps around a bit!)_

* * *

"Oi, captain! You've been staring off into space with that dumb smile on your face for the last five minutes!" Rin huffed, arms crossed and glaring at the older redhead. "Seriously, what's up with you? You've been doing this a lot lately."

Rin strode on over to stand at Seijuurou's side, squinting his eyes to where it seemed like his captain was staring...at the Iwatobi team?

"Yeah, I get it, megane still can't swim and it's fun to watch, but we have shit to do!"

"Not that." Rin raised an eyebrow.

"...I swear, if you're looking at my sister again-!"

Seijuurou just shook his head, sliding his jacket off and adjusting his goggles. "Ah, it's nothing. Come on, you're right, we have goals to accomplish, times to break!"

Golden eyes darted to the side to sneak one last view of a smiling Makoto pulling Haruka out of the water, before looking back at the younger redhead, who was getting ready to dive into the water.

"Hey Matsuoka...do you know if Tachibana is seeing anyone, by any chance?"

"What-" Rin looked over his shoulder, losing his footing and falling right into the pool. He resurfaced, both his team and Iwatobi staring at him, sputtering and looking at Seijuurou with wide goggle-covered eyes. "...you CAN'T be serious! Hey!"

The redhead really didn't know why or how this happened. The more he saw the brunette at their joint practices, the more he started to notice the little things about the backstroke swimmer. Like how Makoto would crinkle his nose when he adjusted his goggles. The complete focus on his face when he would get in position to start his laps. How truly nice he was to basically everyone. How his laughter was like a chorus of a thousand beautiful angels that would plague his mind for hours on end. How he just wanted to run his fingers through that soft-looking brown hair and stare into those dazzling green eyes. How his arms looked when he toweled his hair dry and how his back arched, and how his choice in swimsuit really complimented his figure...

At first Seijuurou just shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. Makoto was Rin's friend, and also a fellow swimming captain. But with every passing practice, the more the front crawler swimmer thought about the backstroker.

And when he finally thought about how soft Makoto's lips look, that's when Seijuurou Mikoshiba realized he was utterly screwed and had completely fallen head over heels for Makoto Tachibana.

* * *

Seijuurou knew that he was standing too close to Makoto as the two captains watched their respective teams in the water. Their shoulders were centimerers away from touching, and the slightest movement would make their skin touch.

The silence was painfully awkward aside from calling out at their teammates every so often, but the redhead couldn't help but glance over occasionally, heart melting at the sight of how Makoto would look completely serious and in an instant would smile at his friends.

"They're getting better, it's really shows when you compare their times over the last few months like Kou showed me." Seijuurou finally spoke, clearing his throat. "Especially the blue-haired one."

"Rei? Yeah, definitely." Makoto smiled, crossing his arms and exhaling, a smile on his face. "He's come a long way from when Nagisa made him join."

"She told me that he floundered like a fish the first few times he was in the water."

"He did, but _beautifully_," the brunette tried his best to sound like the butterfly swimmer, but failed in a fit of giggles, making Seijuurou laugh as well. "Ah, I'm sorry, that isn't a very nice to do, is it?"

_You're adorable as hell_, Seijuurou had wanted to say. "I think it's fine, all in good fun. Hey, you thirsty?"

Makoto nodded, and Seijuurou had leaned over to grab two water bottles from the nearby bench.

"Thank you." Makoto reached out, taking the cold bottle from the older captain, who flushed slightly when the youngest's fingers had brushed against his slightly.

_Dammit, he's so cute..._

"Oi! Lovebirds! Get in the water already, you can talk later!"

Seijuurou spit out the water that was in his mouth, sputtering at what the loud blonde had shouted. Makoto looked equally as shocked, but took the time to swallow what was in his mouth, coughing once he had swallowed.

"N-Nagisa!"

* * *

"So you're really going to do it?" Rin asked, watching as Seijuurou ran his fingers through bright red locks, styling it to his liking. "You're just going to ask him, right then and there? In front of everyone? That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Nothing to it." Seijuurou hummed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "Why?"

"You're just going to embarass yourself, captain. You haven't dealt with how dense Makoto really is when it comes to stuff like this, you have no idea at _all_."

Seijuurou turned his head, staring at the younger redhead who was leaning against his desk. He raised an eyebrow, frowned, and promptly scoffed, feeling a bit annoyed.

"And?"

"What do you mean_, and_?" Rin sputtered.

"What if Tachibana says yes? I don't know if he'll say yes or no, but I'm hopeful that he's going to say yes."

"...If he says yes, I'll do the team's laundry for two weeks. And if he says no, you have to do it. Fair is fair."

Golden eyes glistened, and Seijuurou extended his arm out, a grin spreading on his face. "Make it a month, and you got yourself a deal, Matsuoka."

* * *

_I'm in my dorm room, all in one piece! ;)_

Makoto smiled, settling himself in his bed, phone in hand after changing into pajamas and grabbing his english textbook to study a bit before turning in for the night.

_That's good to hear!_

A few moments passed before Seijuurou responded.

_Hey, so...about tonight..._

_What about it?_

_Well...I had a really good time and I really, really do like you..._

The brunette flushed and set down his textbook at his bedside table, biting his lip and before he could respond, Seijuurou sent another text.

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, should I? Too soon? Gah, I always mess things up..._

Makoto hesitated, thumb hovering over the green call button. Should he call? Would he even answer? With a deep breath, he pushed it, putting the end up to his ear and waited, closing his eyes and trying to breathe slowly to calm himself down. _One ring...two..._

_"...Makoto?" _Seijuurou sounded slightly panicked when he answered. "_Why-"_

"I like you too, Seijuurou." Makoto smiled when he heard Seijuurou sigh in relief. "I'm glad I went out with you tonight because I had a lot of fun and just...I like you a lot and you're going to think I'm weird because I've been thinking about you a lot-"

_"R-really?"_ Makoto heard Seijuurou's breath hitch. "_Makoto, I would never think that you're weird. To be honest, I thought I was being creepy with how much I've been thinking about you."_

"Really, Seijuurou." The brunette ran his hand through his hair, smiling. "Ever since Haru-chan pointed out that he caught you staring at me during practice, and asking Rin about it..."

_"You have...no idea, hell, I don't even know how I'm feeling right now other than pretty damn happy and wanting to pound on Matsuoka's door and give him the biggest hug." _Seijuurou started, leaning back in his desk chair and staring up at the ceiling. "_So do you...do you want to go out again after next week's practice_? _Maybe you can stay over and we can watch movies and get snacks and things, are you free? It'll be no hassle at all getting the visitor's pass verified."_

"That sounds great, I'm not doing anything so it all works out just fine." Makoto paused, biting his lip. "...hey, Seijuurou?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Are we...a thing, now?"

Seijuurou paused, but Makoto could tell that the redhead had the biggest grin on his face. _"Do...you want to be a thing? A couple, I mean?"_

Makoto nodded, adjusting the grip on his phone and twirling the string of his pajama pants around his finger.. "...y-yeah."

_"Well then_," Makoto heard Seijuurou shift again, and the rustle of sheets and a deep chuckle. _"Makoto Tachibana, will you officially be my boyfriend and go out with me again next weekend?"_

"Of course, Seijuurou Mikoshiba. Of course I'll be your boyfriend." Makoto turned on his side, his phone resting between his face and the pillow, heart beating furiously against his chest, smile so big that it was starting to ache. "Oh, and...your hands are really soft, by the way. And...you're a pretty good kisser, too..."

Seijuurou laughed. "_Why thank you. But it's late, shouldn't you be sleeping?"_

_"_Shouldn't you? Besides, I want to talk a bit more, if that's alright and all..."

_"I'm all ears, dollface...er, I should work on those nicknames, shouldn't I?"_

"Yeah, I'd say so, Sei."

* * *

"You ready to go?" Seijuurou smiled, adjusting the strap of his gym bag on his shoulder, leaning against the wall next to the locker room.

"Yep! All set." Makoto closed the door behind him, flushing when Seijuurou linked his index finger with his. "I'm pretty excited, is that place really as good as you said?"

"Mako, they have the _best_ chocolate ice cream I've ever had. As soon as you said that your favorite thing was chocolate, that was the first place I thought of. You'll _love _it!" The older captain led Makoto out of the swimming facility, and stopped at the glass doors.

"Sei? Is everything okay?"

The redhead smiled, moving his free hand to tilt Makoto's chin up slightly, staring into brilliant green before bringing their lips together. Makoto's hands rested on Seijuurou's hips, eyes fluttering closed as the older captain deepened the kiss and letting out a disspointed whine when Seijuurou pulled away and resting their foreheads together.

"Everything's just perfect, and I'm really happy." He beamed, thumb rubbing against the brunette's warm, reddening cheek. "Come on, we can drop our things off at my dorm really fast and get going before it gets any later and it'd be a pain to lug our gym bags around town when I'd very much like to have my hands free to hold yours."

Makoto smiled and nodded, lacing their fingers together and squeezing the larger hand as they walked down the pathway towards the Samezuka dorms.

"Aren't they cute, Haru-chan, Rei-chan, Rin-chan?" Nagisa sighed happily, hanging off of Rei's arm. "So _cute, _Mako-chan is so lucky...!"

The three other swimmer rolled their eyes, saying their goodbyes to Rin as they made their way to the train station. They had to cut the after-practice talk short, because Rin had some laundry to do.

And there sure was a _lot_ of it.

* * *

_Author's note: (this is like the third time I've been through this and I think I'm finally satisfied with it augh) basically how I imagine these to work out, is that either it's a headcanon or a piece from the main story to explain a bit more! (and they'll be every other chapter/update, which means next is more of the main story!) Which I quite like, actually~ uwu Also, the next two parts may take a bit to get written, edited, and posted! There's a lot to put in and I want to make it just right._

_(and I decided this ages ago that a narwhal really does suit Sei, yeah? ;D or it could just be me in thinking that...)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

* * *

_On my way, you awake?_

_Of course I am, Mako! _

_...you've been up for most of the night, haven't you?_

Early in the morning, Makoto met Seijuurou at his home to help his college-bound boyfriend move his things into his new dorm just like the brunette said he would, with a surprise gift in hand. He greeted Makoto at the door with his usual big hug and gentle kiss, letting the brunette inside and they went into the kitchen.

"You nervous?" Makoto took the mug handed to him, blowing off the steam coming from the freshly-brewed tea and taking a sip, green eyes focusing on amber. "It's okay if you are. I would be."

"Ah...a little..."

Seijuurou had already packed everything that he needed the night before (a reason being that he couldn't get to sleep for quite some time) judging by the several suitcases resting in by the front door when the brunette had arrived. However, the redhead raised an eyebrow when he saw the large bag in Makoto's hand. And before he could ask about it, Makoto answered his thoughts.

"It's a _secret_. I did tell your mom though, I'm surprised she didn't tell you." Makoto winked and gave Seijuurou a soft smile. "Come on, your parents are waiting for us to get all of this in the car so that they can drop us off. You'll get to see it later."

Makoto grabbed his share of suitcases and Seijuurou got his and followed him out the door to put them in the back of the car. Like Makoto said, his parents were waiting outside, talking amongst themselves and both adults smiled upon seing their son and his boyfriend walk towards them, struggling with the luggage by the time they reached the vehicle. Once everything and everyone was inside, they embarked on the road to Seijuurou's university.

Luckily for Makoto, he had met Seijuurou's parents multiple times so conversation came easy. That, and his parents adored him. He didn't mind answering their questions, like how was his parents and siblings, and if he was excited to be done with high school soon, and if he had anything planned specifically for the swim team. And of course, they told embarassing stories about Seijuurou when he was little, specifically when he cried for hours when he was little because swim practice was cancelled, making him flush and sink back in his seat.

"Is that true, Sei?" Makoto smiled, turning his head to the right to stare at Seijuurou who was covering his face with his hands and groaning.

"..._maybe_."

And soon enough, hours flew by and they had arrived.

"Have a good time, boys." Mrs. Mikoshiba said, getting out of the car to give her son and Makoto a hug and smiling at the two young men after they took everything out of the car. "Take good care of Seijuurou, and I hope you get home safe tonight, Makoto!"

"I will." Makoto smiled, cheeks lightly turning pink when Seijuurou wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. "Thank you!"

* * *

"Alright, this is it..." Seijuurou glanced down at the paper in his hand with his room information on it. Folding it, he put it in his pocket and reached for the doorknob, turning it and stepping aside and smiling at Makoto. "You first, babe."

Leaning over and pecking Seijuurou's cheek, Makoto lifted the bags he was carrying off of the floor and walked inside, the redhead following behind and his eyes roamed around the room. Two twin beds, small kitchenette area, bathroom, desks, drawers...everything that a student would need to have during their stay for a year. And with how much he was paying aside from the scholarships, it was well worth the money, even if it was a double room.

"Looks like your roommate isn't here yet..." Makoto said, setting down the suitases next to the bed closest to the window. "What does it say that his name is?"

Seijuurou unfolded the piece of paper again, glancing down and scanning until coming at his missing roomate's name. "...Aikawa Sanada, it seems."

Makoto nodded, putting his gift down at the foot of the bed and felt Seijuurou rest his hands on his hips, hunching over and putting his chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"Should we start unpacking and get you all settled in?" Makoto leaned into Seijuurou, staring at the pile of black suicases.

"Mmmph...maybe." The oldest started placing light kisses on Makoto's shoulder and nosing the fabric away, a quiet groan escaping from Makoto's throat. "I'd rather just kiss you, since I've been wanting to for hours..."

"You do know that he could show up at any time, right?" Green eyes fell shut and he bit his lip as Seijuurou's thumbs slipped past the hem of his shirt and rubbed at his hipbones. "Sei...if we unpack your stuff, I'll give you your present..."

With a sigh, quick bite, and a yelp from Makoto, Seijuurou detatched himself.

"Fine." Seijuurou frowned, earning a quick kiss from Makoto and dragged him down to the five suitcases, starting to unzip them open and handed his clothes to Makoto so he could put them away neatly in the empty dresser.

"These are my favorite, you know." Makoto chuckled, holding a pair of Seijuurou's underwear, olive green with a blue border and yellow stitching. "You say my ass looks nice all the time, but you in these _definitely_ takes the title away from me."

"I'll be dead before I admit that my ass looks better than yours, Mako." Seijuurou grinned and leaned to the side, eyes trailing down Makoto's backside and right down to the brunette's behind. "But I guess I could just wear pants a little less around you to show off..."

Green eyes rolled with a smirk as he continued to put the folded clothes into the dresser. There was a knock at the door and the couple looked to see a young man with his own bags standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. He was about Makoto's hight, black hair, brown eyes, and he seemed...friendly, which was a good sign.

"Which one of you is...Mikoshiba, Seijuurou?" He asked, glancing down at the room assignment paper in his hand.

"That'd be me." Seijuurou got up from the floor and walked to where he was standing and outstretched his hand. "And that's Makoto, my boyfriend."

"Hi." Makoto waved, leaning against the dresser. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ah...boyfriend, eh?" Aikawa looked between the brunette and redhead, and gave a reasuuring laugh at Seijurou's solid expression. "It's alright, I'm fine with it. No worries!" He walked inside, placing his bags on the spare bed, stretching his arms out. "Did you go around campus yet?"

"Not yet, Makoto suggested that I should unpack and get that out of the way before anything else." Seijuurou shrugged. "But I think we might go out soon and see what's around since we're almost done."

"Cool, cool...well, I'll be going and doing that now, so I'll be seeing you later tonight! It was nice meeting you, Makoto!" And with that, Aikawa left the room, closing the door behind him.

Seijuurou sat on his bed, glancing over at Makoto and he patted the empty space next to him. Makoto laughed, taking the hint that he should sit down, and as soon as he did the redhead snuck his arms around Makoto's waist and pulled him close.

"He seems really nice." Makoto said, placing his hands ontop of Seijuurou's, smiling. "You really lucked out."

"It's going to be weird having a roomate after so long, but I think I'll manage." Seijuurou tilted his head, a grin spreading on his face. "But we unpacked, present now? Please, please, please?"

Makoto kissed his boyfriend's cheek and he reached over, picking up the large giftbag from the end of the bed with ease and handed it to the redhead. Seijuurou eagerly reached in, discarding the multiple pieces of colored tissue paper and let them fall to the floor around his feet and eyes widened as he pulled out a fairly large plush orca first.

"...I love it!" Seijuurou pulled it to his chest and inhaled, surprised to notice that Makoto must've sprayed some of his cologne on it. "It...even smells like you..."

"There's more, you know." Makoto gingerly wrangled the orca out of the swimmers arms, watching as Seijuurou reached into the bag again, pulling out a simple black-framed picture of the two during a joint practice, Makoto's wet hair pushed back to resemble his own and the biggest, most genuine smiles on their faces with their hands joined in the middle.

"Mako..." His voice was hushed, touching the glass with his fingertip and he felt Makoto's hand squeeze his thigh. "This is amazing, how did you-"

"Nagisa." The brunette laughed. "Since he was the one that took the picture, but owing him a favor is definitely worth seeing you smile like how you are now."

Setting that aside on his pillow, he pulled out a jar and multiple bags of chocolate peppermint patties, which made Seijuurou look over at Makoto with a grin on his face and the younger just smiled and shrugged.

"I'm just replenishing your stash so I can eat all of them again." Makoto reached his arm over, plucking one out of the open glass jar and put it in his mouth, smiling as he chewed and swallowed. Seijuuou leaned over, placing his lips onto Makoto's, tasting the strong taste of peppermint followed by the undertones of chocolate. Makoto eagerly kissed back, letting out a content sigh as he felt the redhead's tounge swipe at his bottom lip.

"You know I don't care if you eat them," Seijuurou said as he pulled away, golden eyes staring at a very flushed Makoto, holding the orca close to him.

"There's...one more thing." Makoto rested his head on the soft material, smiling. "I don't know why you keep stopping."

"Because I love everything since my boyfriend happens to be very amazing at giving gifts." Seijuurou stuck his tongue out teasingly. "You spoil me." His attention went back to the bag, pulling out the final white and orange item, which Seijuuou recognized as one of Makoto's favorite shirts.

"I don't know if it'll fit, but..." Makoto's cheeks slowly turned darker. "It's a big on me even, so it _could_ fit on you, if you choose to wear it."

"I'll wear it, but then I'd be afraid that it wouldn't smell like you anymore." Seijuurou pouted, but then put his hands on Makoto's over the plush animal, giving the brunette a reassuring smile. "But that's why I'm glad I have this lil' guy now to help me get through the night."

Makoto rested his head on Seijuurou's shoulder, lacing his fingers with the redheads and smiling into the thin material of Seijuurou's shirt. "Then remind me next week to sneak you some of my cologne, okay?"

"Awh Mako, now I feel bad that you gave me so many amazing and thoughtful things and I didn't even think of anything..." Seijuurou paused, glancing towards his dresser. "Just a minute, I think I know what you'll like..." He kissed the top of Makoto's head, hands moving to shift the brunette so he was laying on the bed as he got up, opening the drawer that he thought contained what he was looking for.

"You better not be messing up my neat work." Makoto joked, making himsef comfortable. "Everything is all sorted and perfect so you won't have any troubles finding anything until your first load of laundry."

"I'm not, don't worry...ah, there it is..." His hands grasped a gray shirt, pulling it out smiling, turning around and sitting on the edge of the bed, holding it out for Makoto. "Here. I can always just order some more, and I was planning to already, but...I want you to have my first one."

Green eyes glistened and Makoto set the plush aside, taking the shirt from Seijuurou and held it in front of him, the blue words "_Kyoto swim team_" pressed into the fabric. He smiled, trying to ignore the growing lump in his throat, eyes focused on the words until his vision became blurry.

"...You'll sneak me some of your cologne too, right? So if I wear it, it can still smell like you?" Makoto finally spoke, voice wavering a bit and he bit his lip, trying to smile but failed, quite miserably. The youngest looked downward at the shirt clutched in his hands, trembling, attempting to not let any sobs building up in his chest escape his lips. "_R-right_?"

"Makoto..." Seijuurou instantly wrapped his arms around the shaking brunette, hands rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, heart dropping when he felt tears fall against and soak into his shirt and the whimpers getting all the more audible. "Mako, hey...it's going to be okay...I promise..."

The couple sat there, Seijuurou continuing to comfort Makoto and trying to get him to calm him down. After a few moments, the trembling slowed and the brunette became quiet, and the redhead tilted Makoto's head up, frowning at meeting his eyes with red-green watery orbs.

"Hey..." he whispered, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together. "I love you. I love you, so much, Makoto..."

"I know..." Makoto hiccuped, squeezing his eyes shut. "I-I know..."

"You want to go around campus and do some sight-seeing before your have to leave tonight? We can scope out some date spots while we're at it..."

"...yeah, the fresh air would be nice. Just let me wash my face off real quick, okay?"

Seijuurou kissed the top of Makoto's head, letting the brunette get up from the bed and grabbing the orca plush once again to rest it in his lap. "Take as much time as you like."

* * *

With fingers laced together and a smile back on Makoto's face, the pair went out to explore the area.

When Seijuurou had first looked up the area when he got accepted, he didn't pay much attention to what was around. Aside from picking out a landmark here and there so he wouldn't get lost, but as for places to eat and the such, he forgot his mental note to look into it. But with Makoto at his side, it was much more pleasurable even if they were to get lost.

They had sucessfully found the train station (which thankfully was only five minutes away, walking distance), and with the aid of the help desk in the main building, there was plenty of information on nearby restaurants and shopping areas.

"We can go wherever you want when you come back," Seijuurou said, sitting with Makoto at a table in the commons, marking down the areas on the map he had picked up. "There's way more stuff around than I thought..." Makoto just smiled, leaning his head on Seijuurou's shoulder and rubbing his thumb across the top of his hand. "You don't have to decide now, since next weekend I'll be coming to see you." Seijuurou pecked Makoto on the cheek. "I think we have time to get something to eat before you have to catch the train so you don't have to worry about rushing to get something for dinner and won't be starving by the time you get home. That sound good?"

"Then should we just go back to your room really quick so I can get my bag?"

Seijuurou folded up the map, standing up and wrapping his arm around the brunette's waist.

"Do that, and I might just hide you under my bed so you won't have to leave. I'm sure Aikawa won't mind."

"You have _no_ idea how tempting that sounds."

* * *

"Call me when you get home, okay?"

Seijuurou brushed Makoto's hair out of his face, the two pressed together saying their goodbyes before the younger's train arrived. The redhead frowned when he saw Makoto's sad expression return, so with habit, he pressed their lips together, and was relieved when he felt Makoto smile against his skin.

"I will." Makoto sighed when the sound of the train coming into the station was overbearing, and he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder and looking over at his way home. "Well...I should get going..."

"Makoto."

The brunette looked upward, and Seijuurou kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The oldest moved his hands to rest in his pockets, watching as his boyfriend stepped inside with dozens of other people, disappearing from his sight. As the doors shut and it started to move, his heart started to ache and he stood there until the train was long gone, and the redhead began to make the short trip back to his dorm, alone.

Aikawa was back when he returned, stepping into the shower by the time Seijuurou had sat on his bed, and golden eyes fell to the gifts from the backstroke swimmer. Most importantly, the orca. He reached for it, pressing his face into the felt, inhaling Makoto's scent and exhaled with a saddened sigh. Seijuurou paused, getting his phone from his pocket and unlocking the screen, pointing the backside towards him and snapped a picture of him and his plush present, sending it to Makoto with a short, but simple message.

_It's kind of like you're still here._

He smiled, putting the phone on his pillow and he stood, taking the jar of chocolate mints and the picture frame to put them on his desk, along with setting Makoto's shirt in his pajama drawer. It didn't take long for Seijuurou's phone to chime, and the redhead dived on his bed to check the message, smiling when he read Makoto's reply with a similar message and photo attached.

There was Makoto, green eyes bright as he looked into the camera, holding a plush similar to the orca on Seijuurou's bed, but instead it was light blue with darker spots and a small, yellow horn poking out from between the brunette's arms. He must've taken the picture that morning, due to the brunette's bedhead and disheveled clothes.

_That's why I bought this when I got your presents, so I wouldn't be lonely either._

* * *

_Author's note: I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE MAKOTO CRY IT JUST SORT OF HAPPENED OH GOD (and sorry if this seems a bit weird, I'm still trying to get in the hang of non-drabble esq fics oops and the fact it was looked through and edited super early in the morning when I was half-asleep)_

_But, next up in 2.5 explains my favorite thing that has been changed a lot, the peppermint patty thing!_

_(and yeah, again with the Sei narwhal stuff! if interested, it's based on the narwhal that I have and it's suuuuuuuper comfortable to cuddle and sleep with uwu)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 2.5_

_'Peppermint and Chocolate'_

* * *

Seijuurou Mikoshiba was the type of young man who wanted to be prepared for anything.

Specifically, for the well-being of who he was dating.

Even more specifically, to make sure that his breath was always fresh and kiss-ready.

He feared that he would make whomever he was dating would eventually recoil in disgust after a kiss, the other claiming that his breath smelled awful, which made the redhead overprepare himself to have fresh breath at all times. Mints, gum, and making sure to always use mouthwash and brush his teeth in the morning and evening. Even when he wasn't dating anyone, he still carried a box of mints around because _'anything can happen_', and now that he was dating Makoto he didn't want to hear "_Sei your breath smells awful_" ever slip past his lips. His beautiful, pink, soft lips that were absolutely irresistable to the redhead.

They had only been dating for a few weeks by then, and he hadn't heard Makoto complain about it before, aside from the opposite when Seijuurou had gotten up early to brush his teeth really quick to avoid morning breath kisses, coming back to bed to a half-awake and frowning Iwatobi swim team captain. Which was easily remidied by fresh non-disgusting kisses, and that was the end of Makoto's small complaints for the morning.

However, while he was out getting a few drinks for the swim club at the local convinience store, his eyes fell upon the candy section, and Makoto's words rang in his head.

_"Chocolate is probably one of my favorite things."_

And then a switch went off in the captain's head and he found himself taking the entire box of peppermint patties, along with the promised drinks.

Once handing off the cans to a few second years, he went back to his room, shutting the door behind him and placed the box on his desk. Seijuurou picked up one of the small chocolate mints, taking it out of the foil and put it in his mouth, taking a moment to chew, and grinned.

"Seijuurou Mikoshiba, you're a _genius_."

* * *

It was after swim practice, and Seijuurou was more than happy. Estatic, even. He ate two peppermint patties quickly once he was done changing, turning around and smiling once he saw Makoto already waiting for him by the locker room door.

And it was the perfect opportunity to try out if these peppermint patties could work their magic.

Smiling at the younger captain who was putting his phone in his pocket, Seijuurou walked over, bag slung against his chest and leaned against the wall next to Makoto.

"Took you long enough, you all ready to go-" Makoto was cut off by the oldest forcefully pressing his lips against his, closing his eyes and dropping his bag to the floor, hands going to Seijuurou's back to grasp at his jacket. "S-Sei..."

The redhead took the opportunity to let his tongue slip into Makoto's open mouth, finding the brunette's with ease and with every groan and gasp, it just made Seijuurou want to kiss Makoto again and again, deeper and deeper until he was begging and squirming between him and the wall.

But today wasn't the day for that, no matter how much he wanted to keep on making his boyfriend into a blushing mess. Or at least, not here in the locker room, because that can wait until the two returned to the older captain's dorm room later that evening. He pulled away, staring into hazy green eyes and Makoto's flushed face, a string of saliva hanging from his swollen lips.

"Did...did you eat chocolate?" Makoto panted, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I taste the mint, but...chocolate?"

Seijuurou shrugged, picking Makoto's bag up from the floor and putting it on his own shoulder.

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Seijuuuuuurou..." The brunette pouted. "Tell me, please?"

The redhead just smiled, taking Makoto's hand. "It's my own little secret."

After that, the redhead had multiple storage places for his peppermint patties. The main place being in his desk drawer in his dorm, about a dozen in all of his bags, and then the secret place in the back of Makoto's closet where he knew Makoto wouldn't find them in a small jar.

_Because he surely wouldn't find them there, right?_

* * *

Makoto stopped asking about why his boyfriend's mouth tasted like one of his favorite things yet still tasted like fresh mint, but in all honesty he could care less. For one, Seijuurou was an amazing kisser. Two, he did always like that he had fresh breath. Three, now that chocolate was involved somehow, and Seijuurou seemed to want to kiss him more, there was no room in his mind for complaints and questions.

"Alright, he's going to be here in a half hour, I think I can get things tidied up in time..." Makoto bit his lip, hands on his hips as he stared at his room.

The brunette got to work, making his bed, putting away his laundry, neatly stacking his textbooks by his backpack, and then putting anything else neatly away in his closet. While putting his spare shoes in by a box in his closet, he raised an eyebrow when he heard an unfamiliar 'clink'.

"What...?"

Makoto got on his knees, reaching inside and moving his hand around, trying to feel for the unknown object that made that sound. He surely didn't put it there, nor would Ren or Ran or his parents, or even Haruka, so the young captain was more than confused as to what it could possibly be. _Did I forget that I put something there...? _Makoto thought, brows knit together as he continued his search. Finally his hand brushed against cold glass, and he grasped it. "Gotcha!"

And he was even more confused when he pulled out a jar, full of foil-wrapped peppermint patties.

Curious, he reached in, taking the foil off and took a bite. In seconds his eyes widened, and he stared down at the jar in front of him.

"Seijuurou Mikoshiba, that little sneak!" Makoto put the rest of the treat in his mouth, reaching in to eat another. And another. "I'll show him..."

Setting the jar in a new hiding place, in his drawer, Makoto threw away the discarded foil wrappings and made sure that there were no traces of chocolate on his lips or teeth. Soon enough, he heard a knock from downstairs, followed by his mother (and the twins) greeting Seijuurou.

_"It's good to see you again! Makoto's right upstairs, dear."_

Quickly, Makoto grabbed one of his textbooks and sat on his bed, flipping to a random page to pretend to be studying and looked up when he heard a knock on his door, and it creak open. Makoto looked up, smiling to see Seijuurou there with his overnight bag, closing the door behind him.

"Well hey there," Makoto said, closing the book and setting it on his bedside table. "Ren and Ran give you any trouble?"

"Let's just say I agreed to multiple piggybacks in the next few minutes." The redhead laughed, leaning over to place his lips on Makoto's, and yelped when the brunette had grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to deepen the kiss. Which made Seijuurou taste something awfully...familiar. "...Makoto?"

"Hmmm?" Makoto nuzzled his nose against Seijuurou's neck, feeling the redhead's rapid pulse and grinning. "What is it, Sei?"

"You...taste like chocolate."

"Yes, and...?"

"...Mint."

Makoto smiled against the warm skin. "Just like those peppermint patties you've been eating for the last week or so, huh?"

"Well, looks like my secret's out." Seijuurou sighed, leaning against the younger captain. "And I thought I was being clever..."

"You'll always be clever, hush." Makoto kissed Seijuuou's neck one more time before getting up from the bed, pulling Seijuurou up with him. "Come on, Ren and Ran are probably getting really antsy."

"Alright, alright..." The redhead sighed, opening the bedroom door to head back downstairs to where the twins were eagerly waiting for him.

"Sei?"

He stopped, turning his head back to look at Makoto. "Yeah?"

"I love you." Makoto tossed a mint to Seijuurou who caught it with ease, smiling.

* * *

_Author's note: when I was writing the very first chapter, I came up with this peppermint patty headcanon. Because really, it's fitting, isn't it? ;)_

_(and again, this was edited at two in the morning and went through way too many drafts, so hopefully it meets someone's expectations instead of not meeting any!)_

_Next up, skype study dates! o3o_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Makoto sighed, staring down at his math notes and tapping his pencil against his textbook. Nothing was making sense to him, and both his and Haruka's notes weren't helping him understand either. He was at this for almost two hours now, luckily math being the last of the subjects to finish for the night, because he knew that it would take him the longest to complete.

_At least in math you don't have to write essays_, he thought, biting his lip and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. _Otherwise, I would be completely screwed._

"No...no that's not it..." Makoto mumbled to himself, erasing what he just wrote down. "Then...maybe this will work if I switch these...no..."

_"You're really cute when you're frustrated, Mako. Of course, you're cute all the time, but..."_

Green eyes looked up at his computer screen, seeing Seijuurou smiling and twirling his own pencil in his fingers. The freshman had a term paper to write for his literature class, and asked if Makoto would be willing to keep him company while he wrote the outline for it. And while the brunette had his own work to do, skype was their godsend answer to that issue.

It was common that the couple would video chat when they were studying, especially during exam weeks or other important tests or assignments, so that either swimmer wouldn't end up tearing their hair out in frustration. Because the sight of Makoto to Seijuurou was the most calming thing, and hearing Seijuurou's voice to Makoto helped him focus. In their own ways, they helped each other, even through the silence accompanied by key clicks, pencils against paper, and small huffs and mumbles as the two did their work. It wasn't as good as actually being there with each other as they worked, but it was still something to get them through their work.

And of course, when phone calls and texts could only do so much when either young man was lonely, video chats were the simple solution to that as well.

"Math sucks." He sighed, trying to find the example problems in his book to finish the assignment so he could be done for the evening. "Well, it's okay. Calculus just sucks. And then anything above that."

_"Definitely, anything past algebra makes me just want to throw my books out the damn window because letters don't belong at all in an equation. I feel your pain, Mako." _

"It's not my fault that we have to learn something more complicated every year." Makoto pouted, finishing up a problem that he was sure he got wrong. "I was lucky I even got through last year with a passing grade because you sat me down and helped me study all night with the detailed notes from Rei."

_"Just wait until college, then you can really complain about it. Because there's math, and then there's eeeeverything else." _Seijuurou looked up from his typing, raising an eyebrow. _"I could always open up my college trig textbook and read a few pages to you, you know-"_

"Please don't." The young captain sighed, shoulders lowering. "My head hurts already just thinking about it because all of the letters and numbers, and Nagisa already has Rei on speedial for this sort of thing and I wouldn't want to be a bother because I know they're studying right now too..."

_"Do you want me to help? I'm almost done with my stuff so it's no big deal if I stay up any later to help you..."_

Makoto shrugged, frowning. "If you want to...I'm just ready to give up on it and be done."

_"Long day, huh? You seem really tired. And your texts today seemed that way, too."_

"What do you mean?" Makoto glanced down at his book, skimming through the pages that he didn't quite understand. "Everything seemed fine today, maybe you're tired."

"_Mako, I asked if you were at swim practice yet and you replied with..." _Seijuurou fumbled with his phone, scrolling through his messages, furrowing his eyebrows. "_Something about cats and swimsuits. Together. Please don't tell me you teamed up with Nanase with trying to teach cats how to swim and make special kitty swimmers for them..."_

"Oh, that...kind of makes sense?"

_"How does that make sense, exactly?" _The redhead laughed. _"I don't think cats and swimsuits ever make sense together, or belong together for that matter..."_

"I was changing and I forgot if I fed the strays outside of Haru's today, guess it came out all jumbled together." Makoto rubbed the back of his head, feeling slightly embarassed. "Sorry...maybe I have been a bit scatterbrained..."

_"Forgetting about those cuties? You must really be tired."_

"Something like that, yeah." Truth be told, after school, an especially rough swim practice and then watching his overactive siblings, the brunette was starting to get exhausted.

_"I'm all ears, babe. Let it all out. Tell me what's on your mind."_

"Well, it's just..." Makoto ran his hands over his face, closing his eyes and sighing. "Did you ever feel this...pressured last year?"

_"Pressured? Be specific, love."_

"Like...with picking the right college and making sure all of your grades are perfect and to study as much as you can and then keeping up your duties as captain all while not slipping up once and then having enough time for family because there's just so much to do and not that much time to do it and-" Makoto rambled on, making Seijuurou sigh.

_"Makoto, calm down, breathe." _Makoto stopped and opened his eyes, looking at his monitor and saw Seijuurou's frown_. "It was really stressful, and it probably doesn't help that you have to be a captain too ontop of all of your other responsibilities, and I know how panicked you get when you feel overworked and stressed, but you'll be fine. You need to make sure to have fun too, or else the rest of the year is going to be extremely miserable as well." _He paused, running a hand through his hair and smiled. "_And besides, I know you'll get through it. You have me, and you have your friends so it won't be all that bad."_

"Ah, right..." Makoto took his glasses off, setting them down next to his computer, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry, there's just a lot I've been thinking about lately. Guess I can't help myself. I just feel like if I do the slightest thing wrong then everything else is going to go wrong, too."

_"There's the Tachibana smile I like to see and fell in love with. And it's fine, Mako. You just need to stop yourself from fretting and over thinking things, okay? I know you can do it, and I know you won't mess up." _Makoto nodded, raising his arms over his head to stretch, and Seijuurou finally noticed the shirt his boyfriend was wearing. _"So, does it still smell like your wonderful redhead, or do I need to replenish your cologne supply?"_

Makoto blinked and looked down at his shirt, laughing when he noticed. "It does, and I'm glad. My narwhal buddy still smells wonderful, too. How about mister orca and my shirt?"

_"Absolutely perfect. I can't wait to get one of those yellow Iwatobi shirts from you, though...oh, that's right!" _Seijuurou got up for a moment, coming back with a jacket in his hands. _"We got these in today, finally!"_ He put it on, the gray, black and blue track jacket hugging his figure perfectly as he showed it off to Makoto, smile wide on his face. "_What do you think? Too big, too small?"_

"I think it looks amazing! But to be honest it is weird not seeing you in your Samezuka jacket." He looked over to his calendar, and saw the circled upcoming date. "That's right, your first meet is coming up really soon!"

_"You're still coming, right? Everyone's excited to see you again and I know with you there, it'll be amazing." _Makoto nodded, making the redhead grin_. "Alright!"_

"Haru and the others might be coming too, but I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_"The more the merrier! Maybe if they want, they can go out afterwards with us to eat at the one place we've been wanting to try."_

The brunette smiled, watching as Seijuurou took of the jacket and put it back in its place in the closet and then sitting back down at his desk, tidying up his space so his arms could rest comfortably without being on his papers.

_"So, hey...I was walking around campus today, looking at a few fliers for extra classes to fill my spare time slots during the day, and I saw a pretty interesting one..." _Makoto swallowed, seeing the look in Seijuurou's eyes go from happy to lust-filled within seconds, and he was almost afraid to ask. Alas, his curiosity got the best of him.

"Oh? What was it?" The brunette grasped his water bottle from his side, taking the plastic cap off and putting the open lid to his lips.

_"You interested in pole dancing, Mako?"_

Makoto choked, struggling to swallow the water in his mouth as he heard Seijuurou shout _"Sorry, sorry, hey!" _as he gasped for air, throat burning.

"What?!"

_"I walked by, saw it, and thought that it could be pretty fun and something for the two of us to do possibly? Doesn't hurt to get your credits started early! Plus, your legs are pretty strong and could be easy for you, I know that by two things, for sure."_

"...what two things, Sei?" Again, Makoto was afraid to ask questions.

_"One is your kickoff in the pool, and the second is the way your legs wrap around me when I fu-"_

"S-Sei! What if Aikawa is around?!" Makoto flushed, eyes scanning behind Seijuurou. "He's okay with us and all, but this is definitely pushing his boundaries, I think-!"

_"He has an evening class right now." _Makoto's face was slowly turning more red by the way Seijuurou was looking at him_. "So, no worries. We can talk about this for..." _Seijuurou looked down at the clock on his monitor. _"About another half hour. Perfect amount of time to try and convince you..."_

Makoto covered his face with his hands, refusing to look at Seijuurou. "Seiiiiiiii..." He whined, face burning under his cold hands. "Can we not talk about this, though? It's embarrassing..."

_"I'd kiss you right now, my adorable little captain. But the option is still there, I did take a flyer with me and put it in my desk drawer. I still think you'd be really good at it! I'd attempt it, but probably wouldn't be as good as you. I'd probably slide right off."_

The brunette just laughed, holding his head in his hands.

"Whatever you say, Seijuurou..."

_"Now, come on, break open that textbook and your prince will help you with your math." _Seijuurou winked. _"Can't have my captain fail a class and be suspended from club activities now, can we?"_

"Just like you that one time because you forgot you had a big project to turn in?" Makoto's mouth slowly formed a smile, shoulders shaking to contain his bubbling laughter. And by the look on the redhead's face, he was surprised that Makoto knew about that. "Rin told me. You're the 'perfect' captain, eh?"

_"Remind me to put that kid in a headlock the next time I see him." _Seijuurou laughed, which made Makoto laugh as well, the brunette still covering his face with his hands. _"It's not my fault! There was a lot going on!"_

"Right, right..." Makoto wiped the tears from his eyes. "A lot going on...yeah_, sure_..."

Seijuurou pouted, crossing his arms. _"Makooooo..."_

"Alright, I'm sorry. I love you." He opened his math textbook again, to the page where his assignment was. "Let's get this done already..."

_"Love you, too." _

* * *

_Author's note: sorry Pandaphil, that's all they did, was study ^^;  
_

_But I really, REALLY want to thank everyone for taking an interest to this, for the likes and reviews and follows and views. It really means a lot and there's still more to go and it makes me excited to write it all out and see what y'all think! I've been loving the feedback!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 3.5_

_Cafes and Honesty_

* * *

"Mikoshiba-senpai!"

Seijuurou looked up, smiling once he heard the familiar voice of no one other than Nitori with a decently happy-looking Rin beside him. The oldest got up from the booth at the cafe, greeting the two young swimmers with one-armed hugs.

"Oi, did you get taller, Ai?" Seijuurou asked, squinting and putting his hand on Nitori's head and bringing it to his chest. "It has been awhile since I've seen you last, I think you have!"

Nitori nodded, beaming. "I have! Just an inch or two, but at least it's something!"

"And it looks like you've put on more muscle! That's great, your times must definitely be improving!"

"It's all thanks to your advice, Mikoshiba-senpai." He smiled, sitting down next to Rin. "Maybe if I keep it up I could be as good as you and Rin!"

Rin just scoffed, crossing his arms and laughing. "Then you better train all day, every day, small stuff."

"I could do it! Even you said it yourself, a few days ago at practice, that my distance was getting better!"

The freshman grinned, sitting back down in his seat across from his former Samezuka teammates, noting that they haven't changed much at all. A waitress came by to take their orders (Seijuurou just having water and three pieces of carrot cake for the group, spiced tea for RIn, and then hot chocolate for Nitori), then leaving so the three could catch up. Once she came back with the full tray, it was when Rin was doing his best Seijuurou impression on club discipline, which made her chuckle as she finished setting their drinks and snacks down, leaving while muttering 'boys...' with a smile on her face.

Seijuurou took out his phone, taking a picture of the two swimmers chatting away about proper goggle straps and attached it to a message, sending it to Makoto.

_We need to get everyone together soon like this! It'd be fun! Also, this cake is AMAZING. I seriously want to get more and head straight to Iwatobi after this to give you some._

"You made a good choice in who would take over for you, senpai." Nitori smiled, sipping at his warm drink. "Right, Rin?"

The younger redhead shrugged and took a bite from his cake. "He's good, but I think he's too soft. Definitely not like you. He hasn't yelled directly at one of us even once."

"Aww, shucks, you two. I'm flattered." Seijuurou chuckled. "I'm just glad everything is going well and I haven't gotten any negative responses or issues come up. I figured one of you two or some of the other second years would be constantly sending me messages that something is wrong and that they wish I were still there."

"Is it weird not being a captain anymore?" Nitori asked. "It's like starting from the bottom again, isn't it?"

Seijuurou shrugged. "A bit weird, but manageable. But there's a few others on the team that were past captains too, so it's pretty neat."

"That would be so cool!"

His phone buzzed with Makoto's response, and the redhead was eager to see it. He laughed when he also sent a picture, himself with the twins sleeping on him, glasses askew, shrugging with a smile on his face.

_At least you're having more fun than this, and I think a get-together is a great idea! And don't you dare tempt me with cake when Kou-chan is threatening me already with taking away my sweets since she thinks I eat too much..._

Seijuurou's response was quick, given his perfect opportunity.

_She better not take you away from me, then! Because you're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted and can't get enough of!_

The conversations carried on, Seijuurou learning that both swimmers were keeping their grades up and Rin was looking into colleges, and wasn't sure if he was going to go for personal reasons, or just go to the one that was giving him the most money from scholarships. Apparently he told Makoto to do the same when they looked into a few campuses, but Makoto being Makoto, politely declined that idea. Haruka however, just shrugged and took it as a possibility.

"Your boyfriend is still damn awful at English, Mikoshiba." Rin wiped at his mouth with his napkin. "You better help him with that when he has that final exam to do, because I have my arms tied with helping this one and Haru."

"I'm trying, at least!" Nitori added.

Seijuurou only gave a small chuckle. "I know. I already promised I'd help when he mentioned it."

"Hey Rin, I'll be heading back to the dorms now. I said I'd meet up with a classmate to work on a project that's due soon." Nitori stood from the table, taking a few bills from his wallet and putting them down. "It was really nice seeing you again, senpai!"

Nodding, Seijuurou smiled at the young swimmer. "Feel free to call or text me any time so we can get together again, Ai. Get back safe!"

Rin and Seijuurou watched as Nitori left, door closing behind him. Seijuurou turned his head, gold meeting with intense red, and he raised an eyebrow.

"...yes? Something on your mind?"

Rin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to put this, but...Haru says thanks."

"Hmm?" Seijuurou took a drink from his glass of water. "For what?"

"For Makoto, stupid." The young swimmer huffed. "What else? The water? Mackerel? Something obvious like the fact you're dating his best friend even though he could do way better but instead decided to be with you?"

"I'm not...exactly understanding what you're getting at. Is there something wrong? Is Makoto okay?" Seijuurou frowned. "And hey, I think I'm more than acceptable dating material."

"You really don't-, look." Rin put his elbow on the table, propping his head up to stare at Seijuurou with an annoyed expression on his face. "He says thanks for still keeping Makoto happy for the last few months."

He blinked. "Nanase really said that?"

"He knew Makoto was really freaking out about the distance thing because 'he could tell by how he swam' or some shit." Rin rolled his eyes. "But after that died down and was settled, and Makoto pretty much went back to his old self, and apparently happier, he sends his best thanks for not ripping out his best friend's heart. Especially because he doesn't know the best way to cheer people up. Trust me. But yeah, thanks for that and all that shit."

Seijuurou laughed, stacking the empty cake plates on top of each other, licking some of the leftover frosting from his thumb. "Well then you can tell him thank you. It really makes me happy that I have his closest friends approval, you know? Sort of like meeting the parents. But hey, can't help it that everyone loves me."

"There's the cocky 'I am the greatest' attitude of yours." Rin let the corners of his mouth turn upward slightly. "But really. He went on and on how he's been noticing how happy he sounds when talking about you, and how he looks whenenver you respond to his texts. But, I have to agree with him on one thing though..." Rin's expression dropped and eyes darkened. "...is that if you ever hurt him in any way, you'll have a very pissed off pair of swimmers to deal with."

"Matsuoka-" Seijuurou paused, setting his fork down. "You have my word, I would never hurt Makoto. And you can tell that to Haruka. I promise. I love him too much to do anything like that."

"That better be a promise you keep, Mikoshiba." Rin narrowed his eyes. "I'm not kidding around, and neither is Haru when we mean that if you ever hurt this kid, it'll be one of the worst things you ever do."

Seijuurou put his elbow on the table, outstretching his arm and taking Rin's hand. "Promise. I'm going to him in a few days, so you can be sure I'll..." The oldest smiled, taking his phone out and seeing Makoto as his screensaver and the new message from the brunette. "...take _good _care of him."

"Oi! I know damn well what that look and tone means!" Rin huffed, getting up from the booth and grabbing his jacket. "You stop that right now! Hey!"

Seijuurou following the younger's actions, putting the exact amount of money to pay the bill on the table, and left the cafe, getting an earful from the annoyed swimmer about not wanting to know about his close friend and ex-captain's intimate love life.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter four_

* * *

Feeling strong, familiar arms tighten around his waist, Makoto shifted in bed with a soft groan.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Seijuurou said, voice still heavy with sleep, placing gentle kisses on Makoto's bare shoulder. "Sleep good?"

"Wonderful." His cheeks turned pink, recalling last night's activities. "You excited? Today's the big day."

"I'm nervous as hell." The redhead sighed. "But, you're here, so that makes all the difference. What time is it...?"

Makoto laughed, being careful to be quiet and not wake up Aikawa who was still peacefully sleeping only mere few feet away. He squinted his eyes at the clock on the wall, taking a moment for his vision to adjust.

"...a bit past eight. But we should get up soon, I have to meet the others at the station in almost two hours so that I can bring them to the center so that they can see you swim, too." He turned over, now facing Seijuurou, smiling back at the swimmer at his messy bedhead. "Ah, but I wouldn't mind staying here for a little while longer where it's nice and warm and comfortable until we _really_ have to get up and get ready."

"Sounds perfect to me." Seijuurou pulled Makoto closer, pressing their lips together. He closed his eyes, letting his thumbs make circles on the faint bruises on his boyfriend's hips from last night (making a mental apology to Makoto for possibly being too rough) and continued to kiss him, slowly becoming more eager with the soft, pleased sounds coming from Makoto's throat.

Moments passed and Seijuurou moving to rest on top of Makoto, lips still locked as the brunette linked his arms around Seijuurou's neck, gasping when Seijuurou moved his head down to add more red marks to Makoto's neck and chest.

"S-Sei..." Makoto gasped, tangling his fingers in red hair as his boyfriend continued trailing kisses along his outstretched neck and pressing their hips together. "Ah!"

"As much as I think you two are enjoying yourself..." Seijuurou lifted his head, eyes moving over to look at Aikawa who was sitting upright in bed, awkwardly scratching the nape of his neck. "I _am_ right here, after all."

"Ah, sorry!" Makoto apologized, hiding his burning red face with Seijuurou's pillow. "_Sorry, oh my god!"_

Seijuurou brought the comforter up more, covering himself and Makoto the best as he could. "Sorry, man...guess I got a bit carried away..."

The other freshman laughed, standing up and heading for the bathroom. "I'll take my shower first. That gives you some time for some...more privacy." The bathroom door clicked shut and Seijuurou sighed, glancing back down at Makoto who still had his face covered with the pillow.

"Mako." He said, placing his hands on top of Makoto's, that were still digging in to the object. "Hey...he's not in the room anymore, and I want to see your cute face..."

With a sigh, Makoto lowered the pillow halfway, so that he could look at Seijuurou leaning over him. The redhead smiled, resting their foreheads together so that he could gaze into dark green, letting his fingers trace over Makoto's sides.

"You want some help?" He whispered, feeling his boyfriend's erection through the thin sheet between them.

Makoto only nodded, not moving the pillow, as Seijuurou moved his hand downward, slipping past the thin material and hearing the brunette's pleased sigh and watched as his beautiful green eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Thankfully, Makoto was right on time and showed up at the station minutes before the train had arrived.

"Lead the way, Mako-chan!"

Makoto smiled, seeing his Iwatobi friends accompanied by Rin and Nitori. Seijuurou's meet started in less than an hour, and with Makoto's phone buzzing every few minutes with a new message from the redhead, he knew that his boyfriend was getting more and more nervous as the competition grew closer.

The night before and before he left to the station, Seijuurou made sure to give Makoto the directions to the swim center, knowing that the brunette might forget due to his own excitement. He was already running a bit late due to the train schedule and staying in bed most of the morning, and he didn't want Makoto or their friends to miss his first competition. Even with his honesty, Makoto frowned and claimed that he didn't need to be told twice on where to go, but Seijuurou just laughed and kissed Makoto in apology.

"Just wait until you guys see the pool, it's amazing!" Makoto said, Haruka at his left side and Nagisa hanging from his right arm, leaving Rei, Gou, Rin and Nitori following close behind. They weren't all that far from their destination, it being a bit farther than the dorms. "Isn't it, Haru?"

"You've only showed me pictures." He huffed and crossed his arms. "Pictures aren't as good as seeing it for yourself."

"And remember our promise! That's the most important thing you need to remember for today."

Haruka sighed. "Right...no trying to sneak into the pool..."

_"And?"_

"...and trying to convince someone to let me swim in it because we'll get kicked out and Mikoshiba will get in trouble." He recited, earning a pat on the back from Makoto.

"That's our Mako-chan, always a few steps ahead of our hydrophile!" Nagisa cheered, and looked up once the group approached a large building. "Oh, look! Is this it, Mako-chan?"

The Iwatobi captain just laughed, reaching into his pocket to pull out their tickets that Seijuurou had gotten for them, handing them to the woman at the booth outside. The redhead made sure to get their seats near his team's section, obviously, and he had already told his captain of the seating arrangements, just in case. Makoto smiled when he heard his friends gasp in awe of seeing the bustling center, just like seeing their first pool at their first competition the previous year.

"Sei gets to swim in this?" Rei pushed his glasses up, amazed by the size.

"It's huge!" Gou's eyes widened.

"Almost every day, yeah." Makoto smiled. "Big difference, huh?"

"Jealous, Haru?" Rin threw his arm around the mesmerized freestyler, a grin spreading on his face. "I bet you're just itching to dive right in."

"...shut up." Haruka scoffed, removing Rin's arm from his shoulder. "I...promised."

"Boys, boys...our seats are right over here." Makoto lead the group past the rows of seats, seeing the other sections roped off and specified for the other teams, finally reaching the reserved several seats as 'Kyoto guests'. Glancing down at his watch and the seeing more of the other athletes disappear into the locker rooms and a dozen come out to stand in front of their lanes, it was close for the first race to begin.

The bench-warmers and team supporters were happy to see Makoto, shaking hands and hugging the tall captain, saying that they were glad he was here and brought friends along to help cheer on Seijuurou and their team. They also said that Seijuurou's race would be the third heat.

"I've never seen someone so excited and nervous before." A member of the swim team said, leaning in to talk to Makoto due to the loud cheers coming from the spectators. "But if it's anything like he practices, it'll be a damn good race for sure."

Makoto took his seat on the border between their saved seats and Seijuurou's team, first row, next to Haruka. Green eyes scanned the area as time passed, also making sure Haruka didn't try to sneak away with Rin's help, looking for an all-too familiar redhead to emerge from somewhere, anywhere, as soon as the first heat began.

"Mikoshiba's going to do fine, Makoto." Haruka said, snapping Makoto out of his worry trance. "You know he will."

"Ah, right..." Makoto perked up when he saw Seijuurou walk out with the other competetors of his heat, getting ready to swim. The redhead glanced over at his teams section, eyes widening and a grin immediately spreading on his face as soon as he saw Makoto.

'_You'll do great_' He mouthed, winking at the swimmer down by the pool, earning a blown kiss in return as Seijuurou adjusted his goggles.

* * *

His race had ended moments ago, and Makoto knew that by the way his boyfriend got out of the pool, he was upset. Makoto, with permission from Seijuurou's team and excusing himself from his group of friends, he followed the redhead into the locker room. When he opened the door Seijuurou was already in the showers, and patiently waited until he was finished. Seijuurou was more than surprised when he saw his boyfriend sitting on a bench, and Makoto patted the empty space next to him with a small warm smile, and with a sigh he sat down next to the backstroke swimmer.

"Seijuurou Mikoshiba, stop sulking." Makoto whispered, tilting his head to try to look into golden eyes but dripping wet red hair blocked his view. "Hey, look at me...you did amazing, really. It was a close race, it'll be okay."

"I got second."

"That's still fantastic, though." The brunette smiled, taking the slightly larger hands in his and gave a reassuring squeeze. "You still did your best and your teammates think you did great, and everyone else thinks you were amazing_. I _think you're amazing. Everyone who showed up thought you did amazing, too, and we all cheered our lungs out just for you."

"Makoto..." Seijuurou sighed, but stopped when he saw green eyes full of nothing but...love. Adoration. "...I just feel awful because I said I'd get first, for you and the team, after weeks of constantly saying it."

"Second is good, too. And it was only by like...two seconds." Makoto's finger traced over where Seijuurou knicked himself with his razor that morning, sliding down to rest at his shoulders. "You could have gotten last and I still would have been proud of you. And there's always next time, there's plenty of more races coming up. And I don't stop when I get second, or third, or any other placing, do I? It's perfectly fine."

The redhead scoffed. "Now that's just-" The younger captain just rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Seijuurou's to stop him from speaking any more self-doubt.

"That's just what?" Seijuurou just smiled, shaking his wet hair towards Makoto making the brunette yelp and laugh, wiping the droplets from his face. "H-hey, no fair!"

"...Thanks, Makoto. You always say the right things when I'm feeling like this. You're completely right."

"Now come on, get changed because everyone wants to see you. And then after everything is done we can get something to eat, okay?" Makoto patted Seijuurou's damp back, running a finger up the redhead's spine. He watched his boyfriend get up with a groan, heading to his nearby locker to retrieve his sweatpants and team jacket and put them on with ease. Once he was dressed, Makoto stood up to drape a towel around Seijuurou's neck, pecking the swimmer's cheek. "Ready?"

Seijuurou laced his fingers with Makoto's, swinging his arm slightly.

"Ready."

Seijuurou's teammates were estatic when the two returned to their section, congratulating the redhead on his placing and also thanking Makoto for bringing the swimmer back to his senses. And of course, Makoto's friends were happy for the redhead as well, amazed that he did so well for the first race of the season.

...All while keeping an eye on Haruka, who didn't take his gaze from the pool even once.

* * *

"You feel better?"

Makoto and Seijuurou were back in the freshman's dorm after walking their friends to the station. Dinner was...surely eventful, deciding on a place downtown, and luckily it was at a place that it was alright for them to be loud at such a late hour.

The redhead just smiled at Makoto's head in his lap, absentmindedly letting his fingers run through soft brown hair and melting from the adorable giggles coming from Makoto as it tickled his skin.

"Definitely better, because I have you."

* * *

_Author's note: SURPRISE EARLY UPDATE WITH HASTE-EDITING YEAH (aka something I do all too much)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 4.5_

_Sick Swimmer Blues_

* * *

As soon as he felt the all-too familiar tickle in the back of his throat, Seijuurou knew that his immune system was done for.

It was cold season, and there were already a few members of the swim team out with 'on your ass' colds. Coughing, sniffling, stomachaches, headaches, you name it- one by one there were people catching it. Some even having to miss classes because they couldn't get out of bed without falling over and feeling as if their head was going to explode.

And that's where Seijuurou had been. In bed, trying to get some sleep but instead was coughing his lungs out.

Aikawa hadn't caught anything yet (_Lucky bastard_, Seijuurou thought, but played Seijuurou's saving grace for the meantime. Making sure there were plenty of things that the redhead could manage to keep down in his stomach, and plenty of fluids and of course, cough drops and medicine. Unfortunately, the swimmer's savior had a full day of classes and other things to do, so he couldn't stay in their room and make sure Seijuurou was alright because he was coughing almost constantly and sounded (and looked) like hell.

"Text me if you need anything!" He had said, before grabbing his bag and textbooks and left their room, leaving the redhead all alone.

He had thought about texting Makoto, of _course _he had, but he didn't want to worry him with saying that he was sick enough to be missing class and practice, and Seijuuou already knew that the brunette had a lot going on right now. Instead, he just eyed the frame on his desk, bringing the orca plush to his chest as he coughed, eyes drooping shut as he tried to get some sleep.

However he didn't expect there to be a knock at his door about thirty minutes later, it slowly creaking open, and the voice of an angel.

_"Sei? It's me, Makoto."_

"M-Mako? What are-" He paused, allowing himself to cough again. "...what are you doing here?"

Makoto walked to the small counter space, putting down the plastic bag he brought along with his backpack. "Aikawa texted me saying that you were sick."

"Makoto, you should be back in Iwatobi, at _school_." Seijuurou frowned, closing his eyes when Makoto brushed his hair aside to press his hand against his warm, sweaty forehead. "I'll just end up getting you sick, too."

"I'm not missing much today, it's alright. If anything did happen, I asked a classmate to make a set of notes for me." Makoto just smiled. "And I asked Haru if he would help me make something for you."

"...Is it mackerel-free?"

"Rice porridge, definitely mackerel free."

"Thank goodness." Seijuurou let his head fall back on his pillow.

"Hungry?"

Seijuurou shook his head. "No. Just in pain. Chest, head, everything."

"Ah, Aikawa also said that there was medicine somewhere..." Makoto looked around the room, spotting the bottles and assorted things on Seijuurou's desk. "How long ago did you take something?"

"Not too long ago..." The redhead turned on his side, and Makoto brought the comforter up to rest on his shoulders. "But really, you didn't have to come."

Makoto just smiled, kissing his cheek. "I wanted to."

"But-"

"No buts."

The redhead sighed, coughing once again, and frowning.

* * *

Makoto had set up a system.

He sat on the floor in front of Seijuurou's bed, book resting on his knees. He had one hand turning the pages and the other running through red hair, trying to soothe the redhead at least a bit so he could get some sleep. It had worked, aside from the times that he woke up coughing, but with Makoto there to help him, it wasn't long before his eyes were drooping shut again.

The brunette also made sure that there was at least _something_ in Seijuurou's stomach, keeping a warm bowl of the porridge on the floor next to him with a bottle of water, a few crackers, and medicine.

"Read to me?" Seijuurou requested, rubbing his knee against Makoto's shoulder. "Your voice is nice..."

Deciding that history would be nicer than having his boyfriend laugh at his broken english (just making him cough even more with giggling), Makoto went to the chapter on feudual Japan that he was currently studying. Reading page after page, Makoto finally heard Seijuurou's breathing get steady again, signaling to him that he was finally asleep once again. And it wasn't long after that, Aikawa returned.

"Is he feeling better?" He asked, making sure that he was quiet when taking his shoes off and setting his books down.

Makoto nodded, closing his textbook and carefully getting up from the floor. "Not as bad as this morning, but he definitely hasn't been coughing as much."

"Thanks for coming, even though he said not to tell you that he was sick, I couldn't just let him be all that miserable." Aikawa smiled. "Hopefully I can get some sleep tonight, too."

Gathering his things and placing a kiss to the side of his head, the captain laughed. "Hopefully you don't get sick from him, but I managed to wipe things down so it won't be that much of an issue."

"Tachibana, you are truly an angel and I look forward to the day I find someone as lovely as you."

"'S mine, kid." Seijuurou grumbled out, making his roommate and boyfriend laugh (and blush). "Mako's all mine 'kawa..."

"You better go before you miss your train and before _he_ wakes up again." Aikawa noted, glancing at the clock. "See you soon?"

"Ah, right! See you soon!" Makoto grabbed his things, and waving goodbye to Aikawa and his slumbering boyfriend.

* * *

Seijuurou frowned, rubbing Makoto's back as the brunette wheezed and coughed.

A few days after Makoto had taken care of Seijuurou, and as the redhead was feeling better, he had gotten a call from a very miserable-sounding Makoto. And wanting to be the knight in shining armor armed with sick remedies like his boyfriend had, he took the early afternoon train right to Iwatobi.

"I told you to go home and that it was no big deal that I was sick, love..." He sighed, wiping the tears from green eyes as Makoto tried to breathe. "Now you just feel as bad as I do."

"But now you have to..." The youngest closed his eyes, trying to keep his coughing to a minimum while he spoke. "...take care of me, now. I'm sorry."

The redhead hummed, pressing the cold washcloth to Makoto's forehead, making him whine. "Don't be sorry. Please don't ever be sorry, it wasn't your fault to begin with. Now come on, you need to get some sleep. I'll go do your chores and keep the twins busy while you rest."

The college student shifted to move from the bed, but stopped when he felt Makoto tug on his shirt.

"Please don't go." He whined, turning his head to cough against his arm and then looking back at Seijuurou with watery red-green eyes. "I-I mean for now, until I fall asleep. But you don't have to if you don't-" Makoto started coughing again, whining. "-_god_ this is awful."

Seijuurou smiled, sitting back down and pulling Makoto in his lap, along with a blanket.

"Anything for you. I'll stay all week if I have to if that means having my orca feel better."

Makoto pulled the blanket over his head, hiding his reddening face and coughing into Seijuurou's thigh. He hummed, placing a hand on the brunette's trembling shoulders and rubbed comforting circles, trying to lull the sick boy to sleep (and with the aid of medicine).

By the time Makoto was long asleep, breathing soundly for the first time in hours, Mrs. Tachibana stepped in to check on her son with a tray of snacks.

"Thank you for watching him, Seijuurou." She said with a slight laugh, putting the tray down on the bedside table next to their glasses of water and tissue box. "I even told him he was going to catch something when he went to see you when you were suffering from it, but...sometimes you just learn the hard way."

"Your son is definitely one of a kind, Mrs. Tachibana." Seijuurou smiled, brushing Makoto's bangs from his face to press his hand against his forehead. "And it's only fair since I'm the one that got him sick, and that he took care of me, I should return the favor."

"You're such a gentleman, and I'm happy that Makoto and yourself are happy together, too."

Seijuurou just smiled at the woman as she left the room, heart beating heavily against his chest.

"I am really happy. Better than happy."

* * *

_Author's note: to be honest I wasn't sure on how to end it, but hey! It's cute because I really do think that Mama Tachibana would like Sei. And this was completely brought on by me getting insanely sick not too long ago (followed by a toothache), and hooooly hell it was awful._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 5_

* * *

With the previous swimming meet behind him and having the midterm pressure lifted from his shoulders, Seijuurou sighed in relief.

Both he and Aikawa had minimal sleep for the last week, both staying up late to study as much as they could for their upcoming tests and consuming unhealthy amounts of caffeine. The redhead felt slightly guilty, with asking Makoto to keep his laptop open and his webcam on while he studied so it would calm him down, with the brunette having his own midterms to deal with soon. The brunette had also decided to almost spam Seijuurou with positive 'good luck' texts and pictures, and even leaving voicemails when he had the spare time.

It made the freshman happy, because it made him feel like he wasn't going through this alone, because in all honesty he wasn't since he had his roommate and new friends along with Makoto's unyielding support to get him through his stress.

As soon as he walked out of his last class, he sent a simple '_FINALLY_' text to his boyfriend, and he wanted nothing more than to see the brunette and be able to unwind for the first time in a long time. Alas, he still had a few days to wait before he could do that, and even longer before they could relax together. Seijuurou already had a row of dates lined up as well that both he and Makoto were excited for.

"And hey, when you go through this next year at least I know how to help you out. Which means lots of cuddles, water, and sleep. Oh god_, please _make sure to sleep." Seijuurou teased, holding the phone up to his hear with his shoulder as he was going through all of the old papers in his desk to organize them. "And I'd get you like, cookies and things for snacks. The good stuff, that I know you like. The sugar cookies with the _amazing_ frosting on 'em."

_"I know, you called me and left me delirious messages every day at two in the morning because you were still studying. And awwh, that's so sweet." _Seijuurou could imagine the biggest smile on Makoto's face as he heard his voice. "_Funny that you mention those, because I'm about to go pick some up for the club get-together tonight. Well..."_

"Club being, your club and then Rin being a tagalong because 'he just can'?"

_"Bingo. Just like always"_

"Are he and Haru together yet or something? I can't get any information out of Ai, and I know for sure that the kid likes him..."

_"I don't know, really. But if he's with Haru-chan or Ai-chan, as long as he's happy, then that's fine. Do you want me to keep an eye on them tonight...?"_

"Yep. Watch them and see if you catch 'em in any PDA and tell me right away." Seijuurou laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Ah, that reminds me, I forgot the team's throwing a party tonight, too. Captain insisted that everyone should go due to doing well in that last competition and to celebrate the short break and all."

_"Are you going to go? You sound...iffy about it"_

He shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. But I don't know if I'll stay for long, though. Still haven't caught up to my insanely messed up sleep schedule, yet. And sleeping sounds wonderful."

_"I think it could be fun? You know, hang out with your teammates, meet new people if they're there, that sort of thing. Besides, it's the first party of the year, isn't it? Plus you mentioned all of those parties at Samezuka and I know you're a sociable person..."_

"It would be more fun with you..." Seijuurou sulked, and he could tell Makoto was frowning.

_"Sei..."_

"Alright, I'll go." He leaned back, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "But I won't stay for long. Maybe for an hour or so, but not for the whole thing."

_"Going to show up fashionably late and then leave before it all ends?" _Makoto laughed_. "Seems just like you."_

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am the fun!"

_"Oh I know you are, I was just teasing a bit. But I gotta get going if I want to get things picked up and arrive at Haru's in time, text you later, have fun at your party?"_

"I'll keep my phone on me just in case, have fun at your thing too. Don't let things get too wild over there." Seijuurou laughed and opened his drawers, looking for something to wear. "Make sure that Nagisa and Rei keep their hands to themselves and remember to watch Haru and Rin!"

_"I'll try my best. Love you, talk to you soon!"_

"Love you too, Mako."

* * *

Deciding on wearing Makoto's orange and yellow shirt he was given and a pair of pants that weren't his sweats or track-pants, he left a note for Aikawa and left it on his desk (he was out as well, mentioning something about going to a cafe with people from his literature class) as he grabbed his wallet from his own desk (because '_you never know when you may need it_') and phone, and met up with a few of his teammates outside of his building.

_'Out with the other swimmers, be back later'_

The party was being held by an upperclassman, a junior, and with the buzz going around (and how the music got louder and louder by the time the group reached the room it was in), word had definitely gotten around about it. It was no longer just a swim team party with a few extra guests, but people he hadn't even seen before were there. He sighed and pushed himself inside, past dozens of people and eventually found his captain, chatting away to a group of girls.

"Mikoshiba! You made it!" The blonde roughly patted Seijuurou's back, making the redhead wince. "You been here long?"

"Just got here!" He shouted, already feeling annoyed that he was going to have to shout just like everyone else to be heard. "Seems like a big turnout, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry about that! You know how it is, someone tells someone else and then the next thing you know there's complete strangers in your dorm. Ah, it can't be helped, everyone's here to have fun! Here! I think you'll like this!" He turned around to grab a plastic cup from the counter, putting it in Seijuurou's hand. "Number one rule of a college party, you can never be drink-less! That's one thing I learned from multiple parties over the years!" Someone called for the other man, and he gave Seijuurou an apologetic look with a shrug. "I'll see you later, 'shiba!"

Golden eyes blinked and stared down at the dark liquid in the cup in his hand, the smell of alcohol overpowering. _Should I...? _he thought, biting his lip, and sighed. _Might as well_. Leaning against the wall, he brought the plastic to his lips, taking an experimental sip. Swallowing, he raised an eyebrow at the interesting taste, and took a larger drink. _Not bad._

_Just one drink couldn't hurt..._

A group of his teammates caught his attention and he walked on over, finding an empty seat and listening in to the conversation before joining in. He wasn't sure if it was his easy going personality or the alcohol in his drink, but by the way he was starting to feel, he was starting to blame the alcohol and the stupid 'no one can be drink-less' rule that he was damn sure was made up. Soon enough he was laughing with the group, something about a certain teacher's antics in class regarding grading and schedules, absentmindedly drinking more from his cup.

"Another round for the swimmers and these lovely ladies! What've you been drinking, Sei?" A teammate had asked the redhead, standing up from the couch and stumbling forward a bit.

"No, I should really go-" Seijuurou started, but his friend just laughed.

"Nonsense, we've all been working hard, we all deserve this!" He took the cup, taking a drink from it and nodded. "Rum and coke, got it. Comin' right up."

Part of him was surprised that he could easily (and quickly) tell from just a small taste, but as time went on as he stayed, with everyone drinking and being loud and having fun and the loud music and atmosphere and alcohol in his system, he wasn't sure what exactly was going on anymore. In minutes he had another drink in his hand, and minutes after another, and then another.

By the fifth, he was amazed that he was still functioning because he was sure that there was more rum than coke as more drinks were handed to him as the evening went on.

The swimmer lazily leaned back against the soft cushions, staring at the half-full cup in his hands, moving his wrist so that the ice clinked against the side of the plastic and watching the dark liquid spin. He sighed, taking his phone from his pocket and skimmed through a few messages that Makoto had sent him.

_Having fun? Everyone wishes you were here._

_I keep on getting two of everything thinking that you'll be there waiting on the couch..._

_So far, the only PDA has been from Nagisa! Target dolphin-shark is still inconclusive._

_nAGISA SNUCK IN A HORROR MOVIE HELP_

He smiled, setting his glass down on the coffee table to reply to his boyfriend.

_You're aDorable, sweetheart._

The redhead glanced up, swearing that he heard someone say his name over the loud music, scanning the room and stopped when something caught his attention. Or rather, _someone, _who was turned to the side, casually glancing over at him from time to time while holding up his own conversation.

Someone like a tall brunette, with familiar green eyes that made his heart race.

"Mako...?" Seijuurou squinted his eyes, shoving his phone back in his pocket. "The hell is he doing here? You should be back in Iwatobi, with your friends, dammit..."

Seijuurou stood up, legs wobbling, pushing past people to get to what his golden eyes were focused on. As he got closer, there was something different, almost odd about Makoto that his intoxicated mind couldn't place a finger on.

_"Mikoshiba, you okay_?" He heard someone ask, as he stood infront of Makoto, trying to focus on his face. "_How many drinks did you have?"_

Seijuurou still didn't realize as he pressed Makoto against the wall, pressing their lips together suddenly and vicously, with tongues and teeth, groaning against parted lips as he felt hands drift to squeeze at his ass.

Or hearing his voice near his ear, confused at first, but then going along with it, pushing it off to the back of his mind. And how it sounded different, not the soothing voice that made his heart melt with every word like it usually does as lips nibbled and licked at his neck.

And not even moments after, as Seijuurou found himself in a dimly-lit bedroom, clothes shed quickly and tearing open a condom packet with his teeth.

_Because it wasn't Makoto._

* * *

The redhead woke up the next morning, head pounding, and moments after he opened his eyes, he panicked.

He was naked, in an unfamiliar room, with quite a few people around. But the one thing that made him freak out the most, was the person who had his arms around his waist, just as naked as he was. Carefully, he untangled himself from the stranger, rolling over to swing his legs off the bed so he can get his things and leave.

Seijuurou paused, seeing his pile of clothes by the edge of the bed, the foil from the condom packet (that he knew was his, due to the brand), and then the tied and soiled condom itself in the waste bin. His heart began to pound, finally piecing things together.

Waking up to a man he's never seen before that looked like Makoto (if you squint)...

...And seeing a used condom in the trash...

...And that he wasn't sore, and by the looks of the doppelganger sleeping soundly with a satisfied look on his face...

"...shit. SHIT!" The swimmer hastily picked up his clothes, trying to get dressed as quick as he could. "Oh my god, oh _fuck_...!"

He fumbled with his phone, cursing more once he saw the reddening hickies on his collarbones and neck and going to his inbox that had plenty of new messages.

_Hope you're okay and didn't have too much to drink! And yeah, before you ask, it's completely fine if you stay here tonight_. From the teammate who had the party, and currently passed out on his couch.

_You didn't come back to the dorm last night, where are you? _Aikawa.

_How was it? Have fun after all? _Makoto.

_It's alright, I know you're probably too busy to answer and you're probably more than happy to be sleeping. Good morning, I love you._ Makoto again.

His heart stopped pounding and just flat-out dropped at the sight of Makoto's name. He sent quick replies to his teammate and Aikawa, saying that he was going to be gone today because he needed to do something and that he was sorry for it being sudden.

Because he needed to get on the next train to Iwatobi as soon as he could.

* * *

_Author's note: oops._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 5.5_

_Cat Cuties_

* * *

Makoto sighed, waiting at the station for the train to come in.

Seijuurou had been running a bit late, making him miss the first train to Iwatobi that day so he had to wait for the next one, which wouldn't be for another few hours. There were the apology texts and the apology calls, but Makoto just smiled and said it was fine, and that everything can wait for when he finally arrived.

_"I'm just happy you're coming." Makoto had said, hearing how frustrated Seijuurou was on the other line. "I hadn't prepared any of the snacks yet or anything else, I've only cleaned up a bit, so it's okay. You can stop apologizing now, I understand!"_

_The oldest just groaned. "But really, honest, I'm really really sorry-! I would be there right now if it wasn't for my carelessness!"_

_"Seijuurou..." _

_"I'll make it up to you, I swear! I know you were really looking forward to today, and I was too but-!"_

_"Calm down, okay? All that matters is that you're on your way now."_

_"Ah, right..."_

The brunette sat himself on a bench, replying to the redhead's texts and trying to keep himself occupied for the next hour. He could always leave and come back, but there was just something about wanting to see his boyfriend so badly that he didn't want to miss the chance if the train had shown up before schedule. So he stayed.

"That guy, I swear..." Makoto mumbled, smiling to himself. Seijuurou was late because they had planned to go out to dinner that evening, and just like their first date, the redhead couldn't decide what to wear. And was embarrassed to admit it. "He's lucky he's handsome with him not being smart sometimes..."

Makoto's phone chirped with receiving a new text, most likely from the redhead, but there was also another sound that caught his attention: a small meow that was close to him. _Very_ close. He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise and finally saw a small, white kitten hiding beside the bench, closest to Makoto's feet, tail resting on top of his shoe.

"H-Hey there..." He smiled, reaching over the metal armrest carefully, trying not to scare the small creature, and gently picked it up in his hands to rest it in his lap. "You all alone?" There was a tiny mewl in response, and Makoto scratched behind its small ears. "It's okay, I'm just waiting for someone, I'll keep you company. I won't hurt you, cutie..."

Moments passed, the kitten happily purring away in his lap and Makoto continuing to message his boyfriend that was still on his way. Once he was done replying to Seijuurou's message of 'there's sure a lot of strange people on the train today', blue eyes looked at the brunette's screensaver, of Seijuurou and his bedhead, meowing at the image and Makoto hummed in response.

"That's Sei, who I'm waiting for. He's my...boyfriend." The kitten rubbed against his hand, and his thumb brushed against it's small nose. "Yeah, he is cute, huh? He said that he doesn't like it when his hair is a mess like that, but I really like it..."

Makoto paused, staring down at the kitten in his lap. People in his town knew that he liked cats, but it wouldn't be weird if he talked to one...would it? Especially about his love life?

_Ah, to hell with it, _Makoto thought.

"I...like him a lot, you know." The kitten turned its head, staring up at Makoto with big eyes. "It's funny, people always thought that I would end up with Haru-chan, my best friend, because we're known each other for so long and are near inseparable and have a bond, but...I'm glad Seijuurou came along, you know? He's smart and nice and funny and handsome, a great swimmer, and he knows how to say the right things...we haven't been together for all that long yet, about a month or so, but time has just flew by because I've been so happy..."

The kitten pawed at Makoto's leg, signaling that it wanted more scratches as it continued to listen.

"And I'm really, really happy with him, you know...at first I would have never thought the two of us would even be together, since we seem completely different and all..." Makoto paused, scratching under the kitten's chin. "Being with him...I just can't really express it, other than it makes me the happiest. Like Haru and his water and Nagisa and his sweets, I guess. Or like when you get scratched behind the ears or get a good snack. I'm just happy and excited and looking forward to all of the great things we do together and...loved, that's kinda important." Makoto laughed, feeling the kitten's tongue against his hand.

"I think you'd like him, too. Even though he's more of a dog person, he's admitted to me before that some cats are cute and he wouldn't mind having one when we..." Another pause, taking a moment to collect himself and feeling his cheeks warm up. "...we possibly move in together. O-of course that's way ahead, not for another few years! And I wouldn't mind having a dog too...one that gets along with cats, definitely."

The brunette was so lost in talking to the kitten, that he almost missed the sound of the train pulling into the station. Makoto looked up, seeing a few people dwindle out and the sight of Seijuurou coming towards him with a smile on his face made his heart melt and breath catch in his throat.

"Sorry, love." Seijuurou apologized, adjusting his overnight bag so that he could help Makoto up and place a kiss on his forehead. "Oh, found another kitten?"

Makoto nodded, cradling the feline in his hands. "Yeah...she was hiding underneath the bench, and she kept me company while waiting for you."

Seijuurou smiled, letting the kitten rub against his hand. "Well thank you then, kitty. Maybe it was a good thing that I was late after all, or else Mako wouldn't have found met you."

"Ah, d'you think we could stop by Haru's first? We could drop her off and see if she likes the other cats..." Makoto asked, walking alongside Seijuurou. "I don't think one more around there would hurt, and it's a safer place to be than a train station."

"Of course, not a problem at all." Seijuurou wrapped an arm around Makoto's waist. "Did you think of a name, yet?"

"Oh! No, I completely forgot, I was too busy talking about how much I..." Makoto paused, feeling his face heat up.

"How much you what?" Makoto felt Seijuurou's fingers brush against the hem of his shirt, and he knew that the redhead was grinning. "C'mon, please? Tell me?"

"I was talking about...how much I like you."

Seijuurou stopped walking, turning so that he was facing his embarrassed boyfriend and put his hands over the small kitten's body.

"Makoto." He said, slowly leaning in and staring into green eyes. "You are just too adorable for your own good, you know that?" The redhead pressed their lips together, both boys giggling when the kitten would move and tickle their skin with it's whiskers and soft fur.

"I love you, Makoto."

"I love you too, Seijuurou."

The older captain linked his arm around Makoto's waist again, the brunette resting his head on Seijuurou's shoulder as they walked to Haruka's to place the kitten in its new home. By the time they got there, the other cats were eagerly following Makoto to the steps.

Seijuurou watched as Makoto set down the small kitten, being almost swarmed by the other felines, making him laugh and complain that he didn't have enough hands to pet them all at the same time with. All while the redhead took out his phone, sneaking a few pictures of his giggling boyfriend and immediately set it as his new wallpaper with a smile.

"Alright, this is your new home okay?" Makoto got up, talking directly to the white kitten. "I'll come see you every day or whenever I can, okay-"

"Tama." Seijuurou finished, smiling as Makoto turned his head to look at him. "Can that be her name?"

"It's perfect. Definitely a change from names of fish courtesy of Haru-chan." Makoto laughed. "Okay, Tama? So when you see a blue-eyed black haired boy that smells like mackerel, that's Haru. He'll take care of you too, mostly on the days where I'm not here."

The kitten mewled in response, allowing the other cats to sniff at it. In moments the white kitten was accepted, following the group to where they reside for most of the day up the steps. Makoto and Seijuurou just smiled, whispering 'bye Tama' and watching as the felines disappeared from their sight.

"Is this how our parents feel like when we go somewhere?" Seijurou asked, squeezing Makoto's hip. "Sure feels like it, even though I only knew her for like...fifteen minutes."

"I'm happy the others liked her. Cats can be pretty tricky with that sort of thing."

"I like you." Seijuurou grinned and nuzzled the brunette's neck, making Makoto laugh. "I like you quite a bit."

"Are you a cat now, too? Does my Sei kitty need some attention?" Makoto teased, scratching Seijuurou's head and messing up his styled hair. "C'mon, there's cookies that need to be eaten back at home, and movies to be watched."

"And a cute brunette that needs to be kissed."

"That too."

"Yes, sweetheart." Purred Seijuurou, happily following Makoto down the street to his home.

* * *

_Author's note: yaaaaay cats and editing/going through at two in the morning to balance stuff out~~_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Seijuurou had his head pressed against the glass window, staring outside at everything passing by as his hands shook. He had texted Aikawa again, reasuuring his roommate that he was still alive and that he wasn't sure when he would be back. Everything was silent, aside from the sound of the train on the tracks, and a few people flipping through their magazines and books, others chatting quietly.

He didn't regret running out immediately. Stepping over both sleeping and semi-conscious students in a hurry, cursing when tripping over a larger body as he reached for the door to be hit with the morning chill. Seijuurou ran right to the station, legs heavy, heart pounding and lungs burning, slowing down once he reached the platform and boarded, sitting in a near-secluded area and taking a moment to just _breathe._

_What am I gonna tell him...? _He thought, biting the inside of his mouth. _Oh hey, remember that party I was at last night? Well, I got completely wasted off my ass and fucked a guy I thought was you. No worries, it meant nothing, we still on for our date?_

_He may have looked like you sweetheart, but you are definitely way better than he was. Is. I can't remember, really._

_You said I should go, remember? Well then it's parcially your fault for nudging me on, but then my own for going along with drinking as much as I did, so technically..._

_Is there anything I can do? I fucked up, I know damn well I did, please don't be mad at me-_

"...stupid." Seijuurou mumbled, closing his eyes. "I'm so stupid, and manage to screw up the _one_ good thing..."

Not telling Makoto wasn't even an option. The two were always honest with each other, because they thought it wasn't fair to keep either of them in the dark, especially if it was important like this. No matter how severere it was, from forgetting something like their aniversarry to something that would be illegal they had made the pact to tell the truth no matter what. And of course, if Makoto came to him in the middle of the night, holding a shovel and covered in blood and asked him to help him bury a body and rendevous with him out of country, Seijuurou would in a heartbeat and ask questions later.

The topic had come up when the two had stumbled upon a drama on tv to watch (moreso to serve as background noise) while mindlessly studying. It involved a woman who was seeing two men at the same time, obviously lying to both of them.

_"Can't you believe that people would actually do that?" Seijuurou said, tapping his pencil against his notebook, glancing up at the screen._

_"Mmm, wouldn't you think that the person would feel guilty, though? Plus it'd take a lot of work to, well, make it work." Makoto reached over to the bowl of grapes on the edge of the table, plucking one from the stem to put it in his mouth._

_"You wouldn't date someone of the side while dating me and lie about it, would you?" _

_Makoto shook his head, frowning. Taking a moment to finish chewing and swallowed, he spoke. _  
_"N-never! I wouldn't even be able to lie to you! You...wouldn't, would you?"_

_Seijuurou smiled, taking his free hand to put it on top of Makoto's, squeezing. "I promise, I would never lie to you. Or date someone else behind your back."_

All because he loved everything about Makoto Tachibana. And that after today, Makoto Tachibana would hopefully still love everything about Seijuurou Mikoshiba. Faults, mistakes, and all.

"What even happened...?" He sighed. "I remember...the drinks, and checking my phone and texting Makoto, and then seeing...that guy." _How would Makoto even react to that? Sleeping with someone else is one thing, but me thinking that it was him when it wasn't...it's all bad, isn't it?_

_At least if he wants to break up, or anything, I'll know it'll be entirely my own damn fault._

The redhead clenched his fists, both in anger and disappointment.

He was certain he was getting looked at by the other passengers. Hair a mess, wrinkled clothes, looking as if his entire world was coming to a hault...because it was. Seijuurou had to tell the love of his life that he had the nerve while intoxicated that he had sex with another man 'who looked just like him', and the fact that he was drunk might not help at all. He didn't care if he was being judged by people he would never encounter again with all of the cold glances and mutterings, he had to tell Makoto, and he had to be honest. And it had to be _now_.

Not tomorrow.

Not in a week.

Not in a month.

Not on their wedding day.

Not when they retire happily.

Not on his death bed.

Not in the next life.

_Today._

Seijuurou tried to ignore the guilt pooling in his stomach as he saw Makoto text him again, saying _I think I want to try and cook for you when you come down as a 'good job on finishing midterms', I'll make your favorite meal if that's okay with you! I've been getting really confident in my skills!_

And responding almost seemed too natural.

_Yeah. Sounds great, love._

The redhead bit his lip at his response, imagining Makoto's joy at Seijuurou being willing to see if Makoto's cooking skills had improved. _He's probably all smiles and excitedly telling Haru and the others about it..._, Seijuurou thought, feeling the train decrease in speed. _And then...it'll all end because of me. Of what I did._

Once the train pulled into the Iwatobi station, his first instinct was to go to Makoto's school. But he hesitated, with there still being time before class was even over and with having swim practice and all, instead finding an empty park to be able to collect his thoughts that was simply along the way. The same park where he and Makoto would go quite often with the twins, remembering clearly how they would give the tiny Tachibanas piggy back races and even picnic lunches. He sat on a bench, staring at the swings moving from the slight breeze and allowing himself to just sit back and calm down.

Seijuurou leaned back, closing his eyes again, listening to the birds chirping and leaves in the breeze. "If Makoto doesn't kill me..." He groaned. "Nanase and Matsuoka will, that's for sure."

Which was right. Seijuurou recalled Rin's warning of if he ever hurt Makoto, and this definitely was something that would hurt the brunette. For one he was happy that Makoto had such devoted friends that would stand up for him and protect him, but where he stood now, he was only thinking who of the pair would hit harder when they would hear the news.

Would Makoto even tell Haruka or Rin? Seijuurou wondered if Makoto would even dare to say anything (because '_my boyfriend slept with another guy' _probably wouldn't come up much in normal conversation), so for them to find out Makoto would have to be really upset. Or the two would try to get him to talk about it, if he appeared not like his usual self. And of course, after the two would find out, he would expect Rin to storm right over to punch him in the face, screaming. Haruka's approach however, would be silent, yet pack the same punch as Rin's.

The swimmer flinched when his phone started vibrating in his pocket, letting off harsh beeping and quickly fished it out of his pocket, and frowned once he saw that it was Aikawa.

"Yeah-?"

_"Sei! So you're okay? Where the hell are you?! Your text wasn't all that informative, you know! I was expecting you to be back last night, I even brought you back dinner!"_

"Iwatobi." He leaned back on the bench, stretching his legs out. "Where else would I be?"

_"Iwa- why are you there? What happened?"_

"I fucked up."

_"What are you talking about? Being specific would be nice, man."_

"Last night, at the party, I..." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Had too much to drink and..." Seijuurou hesitated.

_"Well...?"_

"I slept with someone that I thought was Makoto out of my own drunken stupidity and I have to make things right? That answer your questions?"

_"Shit, Mikoshiba!" _Aikawa paused. _"Sorry, I...I'm sorry to hear that, must've been a real...yeah, I don't even know what to say, I don't go to these things. So are you there to tell Makoto the whole nitty gritty truth or...?"_

"Of course I am, I can't just not tell him or lie to him, I just...I just can't do that to him, when this is bad enough. If I would lie, and he were to find out, or if I completely didn't tell him and he found out...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Seijuurou paused. "Even if it ends in him hating me and wanting to break up because of what I did."

_"He really looked like him, huh?"_

Seijuurou sighed. "Yeah. There were a few things slightly off when I saw him this morning, but I guess being drunk off your ass doesn't matter. I can't even remember half of the shit that happened."

_"But in the end, it wasn't Makoto, only some guy, and I totally understand, you really love Tachibana don't you? Or else I really don't think that you would be there now, waiting for him to tell. Call or text me if anything goes wrong or if you need me, alright? When will you be back?"_

"Yeah...and I don't know, maybe tonight? Tomorrow? It all depends on how things work out."

_"Anytime. Good luck, see you later. Tell him I say hi. Fingers crossed that it all works out fine."_

Seijuurou sighed, hanging up and glancing down at the illuminated clock. The final school bell had rung not too long ago, meaning that Makoto would be heading to swim practice and would be in the pool any minute along with the rest of the club. And that soon enough he would have to face Makoto and tell the truth.

"It's now or never."

By the time he got there, not wanting to rush and with his legs feeling like lead, swim practice was halfway over, and the closer he got to the pool the more he felt like he was going to be sick. There Makoto would be, with his friends and being happy, not knowing that his 'perfect' boyfriend was going to tell him news that would make him the most upset he'd ever experience. What would he even do? Would Makoto just cry right then and there, or hold it in? Would he yell? Would Haruka's telepathy kick in and attempt to drown him in the pool right then and there even before mentioning anything?

Seijuurou's goal was clear: go someplace where they could talk, alone, tell him, and hope for the best. Hopefully it would all blow over soon, Makoto wouldn't be as upset as he thought he would, and they would kiss and cuddle and almost act as if it never happened.

The faint splashes soon became more audible as he stepped closer, hearing the club in full practice mode. Seijuurou leaned against the fence, watching. There was Gou, keeping track of times. Haruka, of course, swimming laps past everyone. Rei was stretching. And there was Nagisa, cheering on Makoto as the brunette swam to improve his time, and his stomach dropped yet again when bright pink eyes found the redhead.

_Shit._

"Mako-chan, Sei is here!"

There were questionable "_Sei?_" responses from Gou and Rei, looking towards the redhead themselves. Seijuurou even caught Haruka glancing over at him, turning his head as they made eye contact and going back under the water in an instant.

The blonde's shouted words reached the backstroker, making him swim faster to get to the edge, pulling himself out and removing his swim cap and goggles, looking everywhere for the redhead. Once Makoto spotted him, signature smile and all and green eyes shining like he just found a room full of kittens, it just made Seijuurou feel even more guilty that he was going to tell him something that could break their relationship in a matter of moments.

_Please don't look at me like that, like everything is okay._

"Well this is a surprise!" Makoto beamed, toweling his skin dry and standing in front of Seijuurou. "I thought you weren't coming down here for another few days!"

_Please don't talk to me in that happy tone, when I am not happy about this._

"Yeah...just figured that it'd be...nice to see you." _Mikoshiba, don't you dare lie. _"I missed you."

"I'm really, I just...you've surprised me before but like this?" The blush on Makoto's cheeks made Seijuurou's heart catch in his throat. "You're wonderful, Seijuurou."

"L-Listen, Mako..."

_Don't. Lie. Stop stepping around and get to the point._

"Just a sec."

Makoto draped the towel around his neck, lacing his fingers with Seijuurou's, leaning up to press their lips together. While Makoto was expecting wonderful peppermint and undertones of chocolate, there was an unfamiliar bitterness instead and he pulled away like the redhead had just bitten him. He took a moment to look Seijuurou over, at all of the disheveled redhead, eyes searching for any answer in clouded gold, to find some kind of answer to his confusion. And found nothing.

But Seijuurou could see it in Makoto's eyes, the ones that he's stared in to so many times, that he was worried. Panicking, almost.

"Sei...is everything okay?"

_Please, please don't hate me._

The worried look on Makoto's face mixed with the tone of his gentle voice was almost enough to make the oldest break down right there.

"Makoto...I-I need to talk to you." He grit out, voice shaking. "It's important, and I need to talk to you as soon as possible. In...private."

_I love you too much to hate me._

* * *

_Author's note: augh, iunno, I've been having a lot of issues with this chapter and then 7 as well. Maybe because aside from the half chapters we've left the happy boyfriend train for a bit, and then trying to make the 7.5 smut decent (I mean, what? I didn't say smut...), and I've been feeling questionable about my writing lately, but all I can say is...fingers crossed?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 6.5_

_'Meeting the Parents'_

* * *

"They'll love you, it'll be okay." Makoto smiled, squeezing Seijuurou's hand for comfort. "By what I've told then since we've started dating, they think that you're wonderful and actually said they couldn't wait to meet you. The twins, too."

"But this is a big, big thing, Mako. I don't want to mess up in front of them and make them think that I'm the wrong person for you." The redhead sighed, resting his head on Makoto's shoulder. "And this is a...big step, meeting them and all."

Makoto laughed, feeling Seijuurou jump slightly when he heard the front door open and shut, Ren and Ran's voices echoing through the hall. He looked over at Makoto, who just gave a smile and a nod, and kissed the side of his head.

* * *

"Ren, Ran, you know I've told you a lot about Sei, right?"

Seijuurou leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets as he listened to Makoto talk to his siblings.

"He's really nervous about meeting mom and dad, so could you go easy on him please? I'm sure that once he gets warmed up to you two he'll be more than happy to play."

There was a chorus of 'yes big brother!' before Makoto came back into view, a sibling on each of his sides holding onto his hand.

"Seijuurou...meet my siblings." Makoto looked down to the small boy at his right. "This is Ren." He gave a small smile, waving with his spare hand. "And this is Ran." She beamed instantly at the redhead, which was very similar to her big brother's smile.

"Well hi there." Seijuurou took a step forward, crouching down to get at their eye level. "Mako's told me a lot about you two."

"You...your eyes are really pretty!" Ran said. "Like momma's jewelry!"

He smiled, looking up at Makoto. "Thank you, your brother thinks they're pretty, too."

"Your hair is red just like that other person big brother is friends with, does that mean you have shark teeth too?" Ren asked. "His sister doesn't, but..."

Looking at the smaller boy, he opened his mouth for a moment, showing off his teeth, and Ren sighed in relief. Soon enough they were asking the redhead questions, like is Samezuka really different from Iwatobi high school, if he could out-swim Makoto, his favorite color, if he had any siblings, his favorite foods, and if he liked unicorns better than dinosaurs.

The four were in a 'heated' discussion (more like Ren and Ran arguing about the last question that was asked) when Mrs. Tachibana poked her head into the room.

"Makoto, could you help me with dinner really fast please?" The twins groaned and hugged Makoto's long legs, not wanting their brother to get up.

"I-I could help." Seijuurou offered, making Makoto smile. "It's not a problem at all, really. Besides, you seem...busy with those two on your legs like that."

"You don't have to!" Makoto tried to coax Ran off of his leg, and Seijuurou just laughed.

"It's not a problem at all."

Makoto pecked Seijuurou's redenning cheek, making his way to the kitchen to see Makoto's mother preparing pork for their dinner.

"H-Hi, Mrs. Tachibana." Seijuurou spoke up, standing at the counter next to the woman and seeing her smile. "I'm Seijuurou Mikoshiba."

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Makoto's been telling me and my husband so much about you. And if you like, you can just call me Asako, dear." She handed the redhead a knife, pointing to the vegetables near the cutting board. "Could you cut those, please?"

Seijuurou nodded, carefully cutting each vegetable into smaller pieces.

"You seem really nervous." The older woman said to break the silence, and the swimmer almost dropped the knife in his hand, making Asako laugh. "It's okay, there's nothing to be worried about."

"I've just...never met the parents of who I'm dating before." He carefully put the chopped carrots into the bowl to his side. "That kind of stuff is always important."

"And you're afraid that my husband and I won't like you?" Seijuurou nodded, and Asako put her hand on his back. "Seijuurou, from the moment Makoto expressed how much he felt about you after when you two went to the movies, we liked you immediately. Even Haruka confirmed it."

He smiled, the two laughing a bit when they could hear Makoto playing with the twins in the living room. "You have no idea how much your son means to me."

"Love is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" Asako said as she put the dirty utensils in the sink to soak. "I felt the same way with Tatsu. When I met his parents, his mother...wasn't too keen of me at first. But the more I met her and interacted with her, and didn't push myself on to her to make her like me, she finally came around. Thankfully before the wedding, that was a miracle." She gave a small laugh, drying her hands on her apron.

"See, that's how I feel about my parents though." Golden eyes focused on the celery stalk on the cutting board. "I have the deepest feeling that they won't like him even though he's the sweetest person in the world, and he's supposed to come over next weekend to meet them and my sister."

"If it happens, give them time. It's just like forcing anyone to like anything. I didn't like celery when I was a child, but now?" She picked up one of the cubes and put it in her mouth, chewing with a smile. "I love it."

There was a chorus of 'daddy!' (and 'father' from Makoto) as Mr. Tachibana entered the home, greeting his children and strolling into the kitchen to greet his wife with a 'I'm home' kiss and stared at the redhead, surprised.

"This is Makoto's special person, Tatsuya." Asako smiled, seeing how tense Seijuurou looked.

"Ah, Seijuurou...isn't it?"

He nodded, outstretching his arm to shake hands, letting the air escape from his mouth when Tatsuya shook it. "Seijuurou Mikoshiba, sir."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Seijuurou. Makoto's told us a lot about you." He laughed when he saw Seijuurou swallow. "Good things, don't worry."

"He's been really nervous about this, dear." Asako added. "And he's such a gentleman, offering to help me with dinner. He's a natural with a cutting knife!"

"Is that so?" Tatsuya looked between his wife and the older captain. "Well I'm glad, that means that since Makoto isn't...the best in the kitchen, after all-"

"I can cook things just fine!" Makoto pouted, coming into the kitchen after putting on a program for Ren and Ran to watch to keep them occupied. "Just...not a lot of things."

"That's fine, Seijuurou here can cook for you!" Tatsuya said, making Seijuurou blink. "Isn't that right?"

"Y-yeah." Seijuurou smiled. "Living at the dorms and having the option to make your own stuff in the communal kitchen rather than the cafeteria, you learn a few things..."

Makoto looked over at Seijuurou who was talking to his parents with ease, feeling his heart swell. The brunette smiled, remembering how doubtful his boyfriend felt about meeting them.

_You feel silly now, huh?_

"Makoto dear, are you listening?"

The brunette blinked, snapping out of his thoughts hearing his mother directly speak to him and looking back at his parents and Seijuurou. "W-what? I'm sorry, I guess I zoned out for a moment, I'm sorry..."

"So that means you didn't catch the part that we accepted Seijuurou's request to marry you?"

"E-ehh?!" Makoto flushed bright red, mouth agape and staring at Seijuurou who was holding back laughter, just like his parents.

"She was teasing, sweetheart." Seijuurou smiled at his pouting boyfriend, leaning back against the counter. "Plus, it's a bit too early to be getting married now, isn't it?"

"Shiba and big brother are getting married?!" Ren and Ran gasped, dashing to the foursome and looking up at the two swimmers with expecting wide eyes and big smiles. "When? When!"

Makoto only shook his head, lightly hitting Seijuurou's bicep with his clenched hand.

* * *

A week later, Makoto knocked on the door of the Mikoshiba residence.

He waited, heart thumping against his chest, hands rubbing against the fabric of his jeans. Makoto tried to get a good night's sleep, after messaging Seijuurou constantly with the redhead teasing him about him being as nervous as he was.

_"You just have to put on that Tachibana charm that comes natural, dear. That's all. Now get some sleep, okay?"_

Makoto exhaled when he heard footsteps come to the door, and the handle move. He expected to see Seijuurou standing there, wide smile and all and ready to greet him, but instead when the door was pulled open, there was no one in eyesight. Green eyes tilted downwards, seeing a small girl with red hair and similar golden eyes, hiding halfway behind the door.

"Oh, you must be Mei!" Makoto smiled, seeing her eyes widen at him knowing her name. "It's nice to finally be able to meet you, Seijuurou's showed me lots of cute pictures."

She didn't respond, instead, she suddenly shut the door, leaving Makoto blinking and staring at the wooden door, baffled. Short moments later, he heard more footsteps and voices, and the door opened again, seeing Seijuurou with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry about that, she's...really shy." He scratched the back of his head, allowing for his boyfriend to come inside and take off his shoes. "I would have come and answered the door, but I was busy doing a few things..."

"It's alright." Makoto unzipped his jacket after slipping his shoes off, hanging it on the nearby coatrack, feeling Seijuurou's hands on his shoulders to rub them slightly. "To be honest I just didn't expect the door to be shut like that?"

"I'll have to have a talk with her." He sighed, placing a kiss to Makoto's hairline. "Still nervous?" Makoto nodded, and Seijuurou wrapped his arm around his waist. "It'll be okay. If anything happens, I'll be right beside you."

Taking a deep breath, the two walked into the living room, where Seijuurou's parents were, along with Mei who was quietly coloring. Seijuurou and Mei definitely took after their mother and father, the resemblance uncanny.

"Mom, dad...this is Makoto." Seijuurou spoke, voice calm, but steady. He felt Makoto tense up when they looked at him, and Seijurou squeezed his hip. "You've already met Mei, but this is my mother Megumi and my father Koji."

"Hello." Makoto gave a small smile. "It's really nice to meet you!"

The older couple was silent, before Koji decided to speak.

"My son's told us quite a lot about you when we speak on the phone." He glanced over at Seijuurou, and then at Makoto. "You weren't quite what I imagined you to look like, but..."

"Dad." Seijuurou rolled his eyes. "I know, you thought he was a girl when I said that his name was Makoto. So you thought he was petite and cute. But at least he's still cute though!" Makoto flushed, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his composure.

"Would you like some tea, dear?" Megumi asked, getting up from her place on the loveseat. "Or some snacks? Dinner won't be for awhile."

"A-ah, tea would be lovely." Makoto said, as Seijuurou lead him to take a seat on the couch. "Thank you."

"I'll help you, ma." Seijuurou winked at the brunette, disappearing into the kitchen.

Mei had also gotten up, tidying up her small coloring area to follow her big brother to possibly help as well, leaving Makoto and Koji in an uncomfortable silence. The oldest Mikoshiba set down his reading material, staring at Makoto.

"So, Makoto..." He cleared his throat, breaking eye contact for a second. "How did you meet my son?"

"Ah, you see, I'm captain of the Iwatobi swim club, and my friend Rin Matsuoka attends Samezuka along with Seijuurou." Makoto paused, seeing Koji nod at the mention of Rin. "We've met a few times, chatting here and there because our team manager and Rin's younger sister Kou pulled some strings, due to our...unfortunate budget issue of not being able to swim at the gym year round and we only have access to our outdoor pool, he was kind enough to let us join in on their practices."

"That seems like my son, always looking out for others. He's really kind." Koji adjusted his glasses. "He actually mentioned that he allowed another team to swim with them awhile back, but I never asked anything further from it. So I only knew that there were four of you, and then the younger Matsuoka. It's a shame your club doesn't have any more members."

Makoto nodded, smiling slightly. "It's...been difficult to recriut members, but I'm just glad that we got at least one person to join so that we have the minimal amount of members needed to participate in tournaments and such! And we have lots of fun, too."

"That's always good to hear. Make due with what you have?" Koji asked, and Makoto nodded again. "You seem like a determined young man, I like that."

"T-thank you, Mr. Mikoshiba."

"Please, you can call me Koji. You seem really tense. Everything's fine, it's alright. If my wife or myself didn't like you, this meeting would have ended already."

Makoto smiled upon seeing Koji smile himself, and saw the three other Mikoshibas come back into the room with tea and snacks. Seijuurou set the tea tray on the coffee table, carefully picking up two cups and handed one to Makoto, sitting beside the brunette. Megumi handed one to her husband as well, and Mei resumed her coloring off to Seijuurou's left.

"Ah, Makoto." Green eyes glanced up from his cup of tea, back up at Koji. "I...wanted to apologize. When Seijuurou had called, saying that he was...going on a date with a Makoto, I thought that you were a girl."

"Oh no, it's fine!" The brunette gave a reassuring smile. "I...actually get that a lot. Me and my friends, we all have kinda girly names."

"Oh?" Megumi's eyebrows slightly raised, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes. There's me, and my best friend Haruka, Nagisa who Haru and I have known since we took lessons, the swimmer we recruited-Rei, and then Rin." Makoto laughed. "Ah, we're all used to the reactions though. It's no big deal."

"I think it's charming." Megumi smiled. "Definitely unique, for all of you."

"Thank you."

"Now, eat up! Cookies won't stay warm for forever, you know. Seijuurou mentioned you liked chocolate, so I made oatmeal raisin chocolate chip, I hope that's alright-"

"I helped!" Seijuurou grinned, setting down his almost-empty cup to hand Makoto a cookie. "Here."

Makoto's cheeks grew pink, taking the cookie from Seijuurou and smiling, the familiar heart-fluttering returning.

* * *

"They loved you." Seijuurou nuzzled Makoto's neck. "See? Nothing to be worried about now, I told you that everyone loves you, it's impossible _not_ to love you."

"I was just worried because you were worried about it yourself." Makoto smiled, zipping his coat back up. "But I'm glad it went well. I was actually really sort of...afraid to talk to your dad, though."

"But then all that worry just disappeared when you actually talked to them, right?"

"Right. I guess you can say I fit right in after making your mom laugh like that!"

Seijuurou snorted, placing a kiss to Makoto's temple, muttering 'silly'. He was about to open the door to walk Makoto to the station when he felt a small hand tug at his jacket. The older captain glanced down, seeing little Mei standing there, a white paper clutched in her hand and biting her lip.

"Yeah, sis?"

"...I-I'm sorry for shutting the door on you, Makoto." She said, voice filled with nervousness. "It was wrong and rude and I shouldn't have done it."

"It's alright." Makoto said. "I understand."

She outstretched her arm holding the paper, directed at the tall brunette. "I-I colored this for you!" Both Makoto and Seijuurou blinked, and the swimmer smiled and took the paper. "And...big brother said you had siblings too, yes?"

"Yes, twins." Her eyes widened. "Their names are Ren and Ran. Would you like to meet them sometime? Like a playdate?"

"Yeah, they can be on a playdate and we can be on a date-date." Seijuurou hooked his arm with Makoto's. "How about it, sis?"

Mei gave a smile and nodded. "Mmm! Yes!"

"I'll tell them when I get back, they'll be really excited!" Makoto crouched down (pulling Seijuurou down with him), to see Mei at her eye level. "It was very nice meeting you, Mei."

The small girl nodded, stepping forward to wrap her arms around Makoto for a quick hug, and dashed down the hall in an instant. The couple looked at each other, silent for a moment, before letting out small giggles.

"C'mon, let's get you home."

"Wait." Makoto unfolded the paper, smiling immediately when seeing the crayon drawing. He was used to Ren and Ran's art, so it was easy to distinguish the tall figure with red hair as Seijuurou, and the slightly shorter one with brown hair as himself, with cat scribbles surrounding the two.

"I...might have told her that you like cats." Seijuurou laughed. "Guess she remembered."

"I love it." The brunette smiled, folding the paper back up neatly, reaching his hands up to pull down on Seijuurou's jacket to press their lips together. "And I love you, and your family."

"I could say the exact same thing, Mako."


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

With only having a few minutes left until practice was officially over, the redhead patiently waited for the other swimmers to be done with the rest of their scheduled practice. Seijuurou sat outside, fingers trailing through the pool water, listening to the commotion inside the club room as the Iwatobi team got dried off and changed. Gou crouched down next to him, watching with careful eyes as Seijuurou thought to himself, about how he was going to approach Makoto with telling the truth.

_Being direct is the best way. You just need to keep calm, speak clearly, don't-_

"Everything okay, Seijuurou?" She asked, turning her head to the side.

"...Not really." He sighed, taking his hand out of the water and flicking the droplets from his fingers back in the pool. "Could be better. But...yeah. Not that okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?" By the way Seijuurou turned his head and stared at the manager with dark golden eyes, she found her answer. "...Sorry, I'll leave it alone."

She got up, smoothing out her skirt as the door opened and the four swimmers stepped out. Seijuurou got up as well, smiling slightly as Makoto came towards him with his bag slung over his shoulder, and falling once he saw Haruka close behind the tall brunette. Nagisa and Rei said their goodbyes quickly, saying that they had to hurry to not be late for the movie that they were seeing.

"You ready to go?" Makoto asked, loosely lacing his fingers with Seijuurou's, and the redhead only nodded.

* * *

The walk from the pool to Makoto's was absolutely agonizing for Seijuurou.

It didn't help that Haruka was also there, standing on Makoto's other side, eyeing Seijuurou every so often which made the redhead extremely nervous to say the least. _Oh god he probably knows I fucked up,_ Seijuurou thought, feeling those blue eyes staring holes into him. _He knows, he probably wants to wait until Makoto is away only for a few moments because a cat caught his attention before he- _Seijuurou felt Makoto squeeze his hand, glancing over at the brunette who just smiled at him.

Upon parting ways with Haruka at his home, greeting Tama along with the other cats for a quick minute to let the friends say their goodbyes until tomorrow, and entering the Tachibana residence moments later and taking off their shoes, Ren and Ran came running towards them with open arms.

"Shiba! You came to play!" Ren cheered, tugging on Seijuurou's arm while Ran pulled on her older brother. "We missed you!"

"Can you give us back rides again? Please?" Ran asked, hopping up and down. "I won't pull your hair this time or fall! Promise!"

"Actually...I came because I _really_ needed to talk to your big brother." Seijuurou glanced over to Makoto, while the twins groaned and detached themselves from the redhead. "But...we could play later, if you want?"

"It's fine with me." The oldest of the Tachibana siblings smiled. "But why don't you two go see if you can help mom for a little while?"

"Alright!" The twins ran off down the hall, and Makoto took Seijuurou's hand in his, leading him to his bedroom.

While Makoto put his school bag and other things away, Seijuurou sat on the edge of the bed. For a moment he watched Makoto move back and forth to place his things in the correct places, his vision then getting caught on the plush narwhal that Makoto had gotten when he had bought his orca as a going away/welcome to college present. He reached over, gently grabbing it and pulling it over, resting it in his lap. Seijuurou's heart beat firmly against his chest, biting his lip and letting his fingers play with the small plush horn, trying to think yet again with how to break the news to Makoto the best he could. Soon Makoto sat down next to Seijuurou, exhaling and putting his hand on the redhead's knee.

"Well?" Makoto asked, looking up slightly to make eye contact. "You said you needed to talk?"

"I...do, yeah."

_This is it. He'll either understand, or..._

"And?" Seijuurou looked away, and Makoto frowned. "Hey...look at me, please?"

Seijuurou took a deep breath, shaking his head, taking Makoto's hands and put them on the plush narwhal with his, squeezing them. "I'm...I'm going to tell you something, but...please, Makoto." He paused, looking into concerned green eyes. "_Please_, don't...don't hate me, okay? I've been thinking about it all day and I feel so..._so_ awful that it happened."

"Sei, that's just crazy...what is it? You said you wouldn't be here for another few days and, well, you look like...this, so obviously it's important. And you said that it's important, and I believe you." Makoto freed one of his hands to run it through Seijuurou's hair, pushing it back out of his face. "Tell me? Please?"

_Now or never, Mikoshiba._

"I love you, right? You know I do." Seijuurou glanced up, staring at the brunette. "I love you more than anything else, Makoto. And you know I would never, never intentionally try to hurt you."

Makoto smiled, moving his thumb against Seijuurou's knuckle. "Of course I know. And I love you, too."

"And I know this is going to make you upset, but...I'd rather tell you than let it sit in the back of my mind and make me feel worse for not telling you." He bit his lip, sighing. "You...know last night? I went to that party, right?" Seijuurou waited for Makoto to nod. "And...god, the reason you pulled away when you kissed me awhile ago is because of my own stupid ability to not say no...I should have just stopped at the first drink, but I didn't, and I'm so goddamn sorry, if I could go back and stop myself I would-"

_Calm down. Breathe._

"Hey..." Makoto's voice was quiet, removing his hands and cupping Seijuurou's face. "Seijuurou, what happened?"

_I'm sorry._

"There...was this guy, and fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I thought he was you, I...I _swore_ that he was you because he looked like you-"

Makoto frowned, knitting his brows together slightly, confused. "What? Sei-"

_Please don't make that face, please-_

"I was drunk, kissed another guy that I thought was you, and by the looks of when I woke up, I...I had sex with him, and christ, Mako, I didn't mean it, I _swear_-" The redhead took yet another deep breath and shook his head. "I-I'm _so_ sorry, you have no idea how goddamn sorry I am. As soon as I woke up, I had to leave, I had to tell you what happened and I couldn't just let this go or lie to you because I promised I wouldn't _ever _lie to you-"

_I'm so goddamn sorry._

"It was a mistake, the biggest mistake I could ever make, and you have no idea how terrible I feel about it."

Makoto didn't say anything, just continued to look at Seijuurou with a blank look on his face.

"I feel awful, I look awful, your friends are going to hate me, and you...you hate me too, don't you?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I could, I would have never went, I would have left if I knew that would have happened, I told you I would have rather been back here with you and your friends."

_Please, say something, anything, Makoto._

"So...you were drunk?" Makoto asked, and Seijuurou nodded.

"I was, and I was so, so stupid, Makoto, I should have known better, I should have left-"

"...and you thought it was me?" Another nod with an exasperated sigh.

"Makoto, I love you so damn much, I would never do anything to hurt you and you know that." Seijuurou bit his lip, squeezing Makoto's shoulders. He didn't speak. "Please, Makoto, I-"

Makoto sighed again, looking down at his hands. "...do you want to take a shower?"

"What? Makoto, I-" Seijuurou paused once he saw the pained expression on Makoto's face, glancing at his clenched hands on the plush narwhal. "...yeah. Yeah, okay."

"You know where the towels and things are. Go right on ahead."

"But...we are going to talk about this, right?"

"...yeah."

Seijuurou didn't get up for a moment, Makoto not showing any signs of moving (or speaking) either, just staring down at his hands clenching in the light blue material. He moved his hand, taking a deep, shaking breath as he tilted Makoto's head up, eyes meeting with watering emeralds and pressed their lips together, lasting seconds, before letting his hands drop back down in his lap, and getting up from the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Seijuurou shut the bedroom door behind him, resting his back against it, eyes closing as he heard muffled sniffles coming from inside the room.

_I'm so goddamn sorry, Makoto._

* * *

Fresh out of the shower and into some spare clothes set out by Makoto, Seijuurou sat on the couch in the living room with a twin on each side of him. Makoto was busy in the kitchen helping his mother make dinner, and Seijuurou agreed to keep an eye on Ren and Ran. There wasn't much else said between the two swimmers, just exchanged slight glances as Seijuurou came downstairs.

"Shiba? Why do you look so sad?" Ran asked, moving her hair from her face when she tilted her head to the side. "You look the same like when you got here. Only you smell better."

"That's because I showered." Seijuurou ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, flicking a few droplets at the small girl who smiled.

"Is college that hard? Is it making you sad?" Ren added. "You're always so happy when we see you!"

Seijuurou gave a small smile at the children's interest, sighing. "Do you really want to know?" The twins nodded, scooting closer to the redhead. "Well...I did something that was really wrong and I told your brother because I had to and it made him upset, too. At least, I'm pretty sure it did, because he isn't...exactly talking to me about it."

"Are you going to break up with big brother, Shiba?!" Ren covered his mouth, eyes wide just like his sister's.

The freshman shook his head. "No...but he might want to break up with me, though."

"But then that means we won't get to see and play with you anymore! Or get to play with MeiMei!" Ran pouted, tugging on Seijuurou's shirt. "You two can't!"

"I'm going to tell you two something really important, okay? It'll be just between us." Seijuurou put a hand on their shoulders, smiling down at them. "But no matter what I did, or if he ever gets mad or disappointed at me, I'll always love and want to take care of your brother, okay? Until...until he doesn't want me around anymore, but I'll always love him."

Ren and Ran just smiled, nodding at the redhead.

"Hopefully everything works out, I hope..." Seijuurou sighed, leaning back into the cushions. "Or at least soon he'll want to talk, but I'm not going to push him."

"Ah, but I know what'll make Mako feel better, Shiba!" Ran motioned for Seijuurou to lean his head down so that she could whisper in his ear. "Big brother likes extra chocolate in his hot chocolate and milk in it instead of water! If you make some for him he might forgive you!"

"Really?"

"We like it, too." Ren grinned, making Seijuurou roll his eyes with a smile.

"Maybe after dinner, alright? Ask your parents if you can have some first."

There was a soft knock against the wall, and Makoto peeked his head into the living room, seeming almost...normal, like Seijuurou's confession never happened. Seijuurou's heart sped up at seeing the brunette, just like when his crush on the swimmer just began.

"Dinner's ready, you three. Come on before it gets cold."

For a moment green eyes met gold, and Seijuurou swallowed as the twins pulled him to his feet and to the kitchen. He smiled back at Tatsuya and Asako, greeting them and sitting down in his place (which was right between Makoto and Ran), hearing Ren whisper something to his older brother.

"Shiba really loves you, big brother! And he's really sad! Give him a hug!"

Seijuurou never got that hug.

* * *

After dinner and helping with dishes, chatting with Asako and Tatsuya in the meantime, and with getting the twins baths done and a bit of homework finished, Seijuurou and Makoto settled in bed. Seijuurou took his usual place, back to the wall, and with Makoto's back to him. He draped the heavy comforter ontop of them, hesitating to pull Makoto close to him, like he usually would.

"Makoto..." Seijuurou wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist, nuzzling the back of his neck. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm...not mad." Makoto spoke, voice hushed. "You told the truth, right? So that's the truth. Why would I be mad? It's not like you would lie to me. It's fine."

_You hesitated._

"But you're upset?"

"Sei...can we just go to sleep now?" The brunette asked, sighing. "It's been a long day, and I have lots to do at school tomorrow. I don't want to talk about this right now..."

_I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am, I'll apologize for the rest of my life if I have to-_

Seijuurou frowned, pressing a kiss to the back of Makoto's neck. "Okay...yeah, okay. You're right. We'll talk about this later." He shifted, closing his eyes. "I love you, Makoto."

The two were silent, for what seemed like ages, before Makoto spoke.

"...I know. I know you do, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou only tried to ignore how Makoto's voice cracked.

* * *

_Author's note: aaaaand oh man I feel as if this is way overdue I am so sorry! It's just with this one, and then with 8, I've been feeling...iffy about them, about them not being as 'good' as I imagined them to be, even with adding and possible rewrites. So if it really doesn't meet anyone's expectations after the long wait...I'm sorry? Also! With planning it out, there is an end in sight! Talking it out with senpai, I figured I should end this story when Makoto graduates, so there's going to be a total of 16 chapters and then the side-chapters, so a total of 30-something parts will be to this story! It's all planned out and everything I just have to get it all done...but, anyways, not dead, here's an update! XD_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 7.5_

_'First Time'_

* * *

_(warning: M-rating ahead!)_

_[Samezuka Academy, after graduation]_

After seeing his family and friends after the ceremony, with lots of hugs, kisses and congratulations, Makoto went back with Seijuurou to his dorm once the festivities at Samezuka had died down. It was quite the turnout, a milestone in his life that he would remember thanks to the massive support from his loved ones and teammates.

"I'm really proud of you." Makoto said, smiling as Seijuurou squeezed his hand as they walked down the hall. "I'm glad your mom took lots of pictures, you look really handsome."

"Me too, I was probably smiling like an idiot the entire time though. And no, _you're_ the handsome one." Seijuurou stuck his lips out. "My whole family could agree with me on this one and the swim team, with you in that sweater. Sorry, but you're outnumbered."

The redhead chuckled as Makoto let out a whine ("But you're in a tieeeee..." he had said) and his spare hand drifted to his pocket to get his key out to unlock his door. He stopped when he saw an envelope taped to the door, raising an eyebrow. "What's this?" Makoto rested his head on Seijuurou's shoulder, watching as his boyfriend opened the questionable envelope and flushing immediately when Seijuurou pulled out a note and a single condom.

"...'_Congrats and have fun, don't break him or make too much noise, Nitori and I are trying to study_'." Seijuurou read, opening his door and letting Makoto step inside first. "Rin, goddammit..."

"R-Rin?" The brunette sat on the bed after taking off his shoes, watching Seijuurou close the door and set the note and its questionable contents on his desk. "Are you sure it's from him?"

Seijuurou shrugged, loosening his tie and tossing it onto his desk. "Seems so, it _is_ his handwriting." He sat himself next to Makoto, noticing that the younger captain was biting his lip slightly and letting his fingers rub against his slacks, picking up on the nervous habit signs he knew the brunette had. "Hey...it's okay. We don't have to if you don't want to. Rin's just being Rin."

"That's the thing..." Makoto looked over at Seijuurou, cheeks becoming warmer. "...I-I want to. I mean, isn't it the perfect night to do it?"

* * *

_Makoto and Seijuurou had gotten 'the talk' both from their parents months after their relationship began._

_The two had already done things aside from the general kissing and hand-holding as their time together progressed in the privacy of Makoto's bedroom and Seijuurou's dorm (and then once when Seijuurou joined Makoto in the shower, much to the brunette's surprise and loud screech), but weren't that comfortable with going all the way as of yet. And both of them respected that._

_Their parents had secretly arranged to talk to their sons the same evening (and when Seijuurou was home), with the same points to discuss. The Tachibanas invited the Mikoshibas over for tea and snacks, and to get to know their sons' boyfriends' parents better. And also, knowing that their sons were beginning to get sexually active and wanted to make sure that when they had sex, they would be safe._

_"We aren't pushing you two to do anything, but..." Asako said, face almost as red as Makoto's. "...we just want to know that when you two decide to go with the next step-"_

_"You'll be safe and wear a condom." Koji finished, and the other parents nodded. "I know it's...different because you two are both young men, but it's better to be safe than sorry with STI's and such."_

_Seijuurou squeezed Makoto's hand as the two blinked at their parents, listening to them take turns speaking about sex and being respectful towards each other while doing so._

_"And son, we've heard you, ah..." Tatsuya cleared his throat. "...you and Seijuurou, up in your room sometimes."_

_"Oh god." Makoto mumbled, face bright red and sinking back down in the couch cushions. "Y-you have?"_

_'Thank god for my dorm', Seijuurou thought. 'But we did get that complaint from Rin that one time...'_

_"Now, if you two need any condoms or lubricant, don't ever hesitate to ask any of us! We'll be glad to help you two."_

_"M-mom!"_

_Makoto just hid his face in Seijuurou's shoulder as their parents continued to speak, making sure to cover all of the bases._

* * *

"You sure?" Seijuurou inched closer to Makoto, resting his hand on top of his boyfriends. "I mean, just because Matsuoka put a rubber on the door, and it's not like I don't have my own, we can just...do something else like we planned-"

Makoto just let out a nervous laugh as their noses brushed together, feeling Seijuurou's breath against his skin as their mouths inched closer.

"I'm sure. The movie can wait, right?"

The brunette pressed their lips together, both boys letting their eyes drift shut. A moan escaped from Makoto's throat as Seijuurou licked at his bottom lip, opening his mouth and accepting the warm and slick organ, moving his own against it. The oldest deepened the kiss, pulling Makoto closer and letting his hands trail across his long legs, knee to inner thigh, squeezing when Makoto bit at his lip and resumed to deeply kiss him. Seijuurou pulled away slightly, placing a kiss against the corner of his mouth, then down to his jaw, taking his time before attaching his lips to the most sensitive spot that was on his boyfriend's neck, smiling at how Makoto's hands immediately gripped at his shirt.

"S-Sei-" Makoto gasped, feeling teeth bite at his skin and then lips immediately kiss at the spot, sucking hard. "Oh _god-!"_

"Clothes off? Would that be easier?" Seijuurou asked against Makoto's neck, fingers lingering at the hem of Makoto's sweater. He eagerly nodded, and Seijuurou lifted the fabric over the younger's head and tossed it to the floor, along with quickly unbuttoning his own shirt and letting it join the sweater, their bare chests brushing against each other. His hand rested on Makoto's knee, trailing it up to his thigh and stopping once his fingers reached the buldge under the dark pants. "...Can I?"

Makoto nodded, feeling his body tremble as Seijuurou's hands went to unbutton and unzip his pants, helping kick them off and join with the other clothing on the floor. The oldest connected their lips again, gently pushing Makoto back against his pillows, slipping out of his own pants as well, kicking them off. Doing this many times before, Seijuurou knew where exactly to kiss and touch Makoto to make the younger melt. Seijuurou nipped at Makoto's earlobe, earning another soft gasp, tilting his head to the side and mindlessly parted his legs, allowing Seijuurou to get closer.

"You're really hard, Mako..." Seijuurou placed a trail of light kisses behind Makoto's ear, feeling the mentioned-hardness of his boyfriend's erection against his own. "Already?"

"How can I not be?" Makoto's face was bright red, breathing heavily. "You're just so_...a-ahn_!" He gasped when Seijuurou rocked their hips together.

Seijuurou just chuckled, resting his forehead against Makoto's to stare into half-lidded emeralds. "That _is_ true..." He closed his eyes, kissing the youngest again. Seijuurou felt Makoto smile against his lips, bringing his arms up to rest on his shoulders and his fingers to run through slicked-back hair.

The brunette hummed happily against Seijuurou's parted mouth that turned into a low whine, bucking his hips as his boyfriend had sneaked a hand past the elastic of his boxers, wrapping his fingers around his length and pumping slowly all while remaining lip-locked with the younger captain. Flicking his thumb over the head Makoto's thighs twitched, more moans spilling from his lips and let his hands tug on Seijuurou's hair.

"Hey, Makoto..." Seijuurou pulled away, uncurling his hand from Makoto's erection and out of his boxers to rest once again on his thigh. "Stay right here, and you should take these off." He winked, snapping the elastic and got up from the bed, stepping over to his desk and opening a drawer.

"O-okay..." Makoto removed the last piece of clothing he was wearing and tossed it to join his other items on the floor, watching Seijuurou turn back around with a condom and lube in hand, flushing when he saw Seijuurou's eyes wandering across his naked body. "But isn't it only fair you take yours off, too?"

Seijuurou laughed, using a single finger to pull his own boxers down lower than his lips and let them fall down his legs and onto the floor, striding back to the bed and placing the items near the end of the mattress where he rested himself on his knees, between Makoto's legs.

"Fair is fair, sweetheart." He leaned over and pressed their lips together again, flicking the bottle of lube open with his thumb and squeezed a decent amount on his index and middle finger, pausing to look up at Makoto, who was looking back with wide green eyes. "...you ready?"

Makoto nodded, allowing Seijuurou to part his legs slightly wider, tensing once he felt a cold, wet finger rub itself against his entrance. Seijuurou placed his other hand on Makoto's abdomen, rubbing comforting circles as he pressed it inside, heart pounding once whines started spilling from his boyfriend's lips and green eyes clenched shut.

"It's alright, Makoto..." He said, voice quiet and shifting his gaze from his hand to Makoto's face. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

"I-I know..." Makoto bit his lip, adjusting his hips. "Just...it's..."

"Uncomfortable?" A nod. "Well, hopefully, I'll find the right thing to make it better..." Seijuurou placed a kiss to the younger's knee, twisting his wrist and finger going knuckle-deep and curling it slightly. "...do you think you're ready for another?"

With a quiet gasp and quick nod, Seijuurou carefully slid in a second finger, scissoring his fingers apart to stretch him further. Makoto bit his lip and threw his head back against the pillow to try to stop the groan from escaping his throat, clenching the sheets with his hands as Seijuurou pushed in slightly deeper.

"I'm sorry, you're still really tight-" Seijuurou started, lips pressed to a line as he focused on his prepwork. "I think...a third?"

"T-three?" He heard the bottle of lube being opened again, with Seijuurou coating his ring finger with the clear substance and adding a bit more to his two other fingers, and feeling the third digit slowly press inside. "Oh~..."

"Better? You need to relax, sweetheart..." Seijuurou slid his hand upwards to Makoto's chest, fingers splaying over tanned skin and squeezing an erect nub between his fingers, making the brunette cry out and arch slightly. "I can feel you getting only slightly looser, but...I want to make sure that you'll be okay." Makoto slightly smiled, opening his mouth to respond but instead fisted the sheets tighter, arching his back and let out a sharp moan, eyes wide.

"Found it." Seijuurou shifted, the tips of his index and middle finger rubbing against Makoto's prostate, finally, with ease. "Now does it feel better?"

Biting his lip and with trembling legs Makoto nodded, pushing himself back onto the fingers stretching him open. The brunette could only whimper, finding it difficult to keep his legs still open in place, finding them brushing against Seijuurou's sides every few seconds.

"Makoto." He brought his head up, looking at the redhead between his legs who was staring right back at him, and motioned his head down at the condom next to his foot. "Yeah?"

"Y-yeah."

Seijuurou slowly pulled his fingers out of Makoto, wiping them on his sheets (making the mental note to do laundry in the morning), grasping the foil packet and tearing it open. He could feel Makoto's bright green eyes looking at him, watching as he rolled the slicked latex onto his erection, and adding just a bit more lube to be on the safe side. Aligning himself with Makoto's stretched hole, Seijuurou leaned over the brunette, one hand holding himself up while the other laced itself with Makoto's, he shifted his hips and felt the tip of his length push inside, letting out a shaky breath.

"Ready?" Seijuurou felt Makoto squeeze his hand and long legs wrap around his waist, and a quiet voice that made his heart ache.

"I love you."

"I love you more, Makoto."

The oldest pressed their lips together as he pushed himself inside with a grunt, swallowing every single moan that came from the brunette, keeping their fingers intertwined. Seijuurou moved his head away, golden eyes dilated and looking Makoto over; face flushed, eyes struggling to stay open, sweaty strands of hair sticking to his face, and his spare hand twisted in the sheets.

"You're beautiful." Seijuurou whispered, pushing himself in deeper. He leaned back down, keeping a steady rhythm going, bringing his lips to place kisses onto Makoto's outstretched neck, adding more marks to the ones already starting to bruise. "My Makoto, so gorgeous..."

Makoto's only response was to cry out again, the sensation of Seijuurou sucking at the spot the redhead knew was sensitive all while he was being filled almost too much for the youngest to handle and keep his composure. His own erection strained between their bodies, whimpering when Seijuurou's stomach brushed against it when he pushed forward.

"S-sei~!" Makoto squeezed the redhead's hand again, gasping and bucking his hips at the jolts of pleasure shooting through his spine. "T-t-there!"

Seijuurou shifted, thrusting in deeper and faster into the brunette's welcoming body, his spare hand moving from the sheets to wrap itself around Makoto's member and feeling the pre-come that had been slowly dripping out. Makoto wrapped his legs around Seijuurou's waist tighter, eyes rolling shut, biting his lip when trying to contain his moans and sharp cries.

"I-I'm gonna..._Sei-!"_

The redhead detached himself from Makoto's neck, crashing their lips together. The brunette's eyes were clenched shut, toes curling as he came into Seijuurou's hand with a loud cry against his mouth, squeezing Seijuurou's hand as hard as he could. He heard Seijuurou's breathing become erratic above his own, his thrusts becoming sloppier, and with a final groan, he buried himself as deep as he could within the younger captain, slowly milking out his own orgasm.

Bringing their entertwined hands up, Seijuurou kissed Makoto's hand before unlacing their fingers, resting his arm back down against his stomach. He pulled out, sitting back on his legs for a moment to watch Makoto breathing, green eyes drooping shut as his chest rose and fell. Seijuurou tied the used condom and disposed of it in the wastebasket, snagging a few tissues as well to clean off his hand and the remaining come from Makoto's now-flaccid penis, throwing those away as well. He climbed back into his bunk, wrapping his arms around Makoto's waist, both swimmers on their sides.

"I love you." Seijuurou said, placing kisses on the brunette's face, heart still beating against his chest. "You okay?"

Makoto nodded, smile on his face and pecking the corner of Seijuurou's mouth lazily. "I love you too, Sei."

"Tired?"

"Yeah..." Makoto nuzzled his head into Seijuurou's shoulder, letting out a content sigh as he felt Seijuurou run his fingers through his slightly damp hair.

"I hope I didn't make you too sore, sweetheart..." Seijuurou kissed the top of Makoto's head, bringing the blanket from the foot of the bed over them both. His answer was a soft and tired-sounding laugh from Makoto, muffled by his shoulder.

Seijuurou smiled, closing his eyes and kissed the side of Makoto's head, hearing Makoto's soft breathing and knowing that the younger boy was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Seijuurou woke up with a yawn, eyes slowly opening to be greeted with Makoto's smiling face.

"Good morning." Makoto said, kissing Seijuurou's cheek.

"Good morning to you, too." Seijuurou laughed as Makoto pushed his hair out of his face, large hands resting on his face as Makoto pressed closer to kiss the redhead. "How's your...ah..."

Makoto's face flushed as Seijuurou let a hand drift down to his ass, squeezing. "F-fine, I think? Not as sore as I imagined it would be..."

"I'm glad you're okay."

The brunette smiled, letting their foreheads press together, staring into kind gold. "I'm glad I'm with you."

* * *

_Author's note: ...do you know how long it took me to write this and be decently content with it? DAYS. I don't do smut, that's completely senpai's job, ahah. BUT however, there IS talk about possibly doing the 30 day NSFW challenge with these two cuties, so if anyone is interested, I'll hopefully make it better than this._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 8_

* * *

The morning after Seijuurou's confession, he and Makoto briefly talked about it. They had woken up earlier than usual, hoping that a night of sleep would have been all that Makoto needed to talk to him about it. By the time Seijuurou had woken up, Makoto was already awake reading through one of his textbooks, almost as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Makoto, listen-

"I told you I'm not mad. You said you're sorry, and that it didn't mean anything." Makoto shrugged, avoiding eye contact and shutting his book. "It's fine. I'm fine. We're _fine."_

"Are you sure though?"

"...Positive."

_Something tells me he's not, but..._

"Alright. I trust you."

_I trust you, because I love you._

Seijuurou kissed Makoto, feeling slightly relieved when he felt Makoto kiss back.

The two got ready for their day, showers and breakfast and helping the twins, and Seijuurou ended up walking Makoto (and Haruka) to school before leaving back to Kyoto, the topic being almost completely forgotten with getting it off his chest and having told Makoto. They had found something else to discuss on the way there, about the stray cats and Tama, and Makoto had even let Seijuurou hold his hand during the walk, and an added goodbye kiss. After, Seijuurou texted Aikawa that he was on his way back, heading to the station to wait for the next train.

_Have a good day, Mako_. Seijuurou had sent Makoto, staring at the picture of Makoto and Tama on his phone. _I love you, see you next weekend?_

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident and Seijuurou was feeling fine. Almost better than fine, even.

After having talked about it with Makoto, everything seeming perfectly normal and getting back into the swing of his classes and made sure to help Makoto with last-minute studying before his tests really put his mind off of things. However the redhead was a bit disappointed when Makoto had said that he couldn't see Seijuurou for the upcoming weekend, with being busy with club activities. He had a feeling that he knew Makoto was stil upset, recalling how the brunette looked like when he confessed and how Seijuurou knew that Makoto cried when he left the room, but pushed it to the back of his mind. Because if Makoto said that he was fine, that meant he was fine...right? Seijuurou wasn't going to push Makoto to talk about it. And things _could_ have been worse. They were still talking, slightly off-feeling from the normal conversations went, but still receiving the 'good morning' and 'good night' texts and random messages through the day made Seijuurou hopeful that Makoto really had forgiven him.

There was one encounter he handled well, in his own perspective. While walking back from his afternoon classes back to his room, he stopped once he heard someone calling for him, a voice that he didn't know who it belonged to. Seijuurou turned around, eyes widening when he saw the non-Makoto waving and smiling at him, walking on over towards him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since that party!" He smiled, brushing his bangs aside. "I could've sworn I gave you my number, but oh well. I can't believe I ran into you so casually like this! Well, I know since we go to the same school and all, but..."

"Ah, listen..." Seijuurou sighed. "That night, I'm not so sure about you, or how much you had to drink, but I was completely out of it and I actually thought that you were...y'know, my boyfriend because you look so much like him, so..."

"Oh! No problem, I'm sorry!" He gave out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't know whether to be flattered by the fact that you mistook me for your boyfriend, but no hard feelings? Maybe we could be friends?"

Seijuurou shook his head, adjusting the strap of his bag. "I'm...not so sure that would be a good idea. Sorry." And with more apologies, they parted and that was the end of that.

Days after that, while Seijuurou was studying one early evening, he was concerned when he recieved a...very questionable text from Rin. He hadn't heard from him in awhile, knowing he was busy with school like everyone else, but it was unusual for him to text him out of the blue with a vague, seemingly-threatening message.

_'GO TO THE PARK NEAR YOUR DORMS, ASSHOLE.'_

He sighed, shutting his phone and placing it on his desk, closing his textbook (while marking his place) and grabbing his jacket. Seijuurou glanced over at Aikawa who had his nose in his art book.

"I'll be back soon, okay? A friend of mine wants to meet up."

The other boy just hummed in understanding, turning the page and waving him off. The park that Rin mentioned wasn't all that far away, just by a few minutes, the same one where himself and Makoto had been to several times when the two took evening walks under the streetlights. Multilple thoughts ran though Seijuurou's mind, not exactly sure what Rin could want, but judging by the text being in all capital letters and an insult, it might not end well in his favor. Seijuurou spotted Rin immediately, leaning against a tree in his Samezuka jacket. He was talking to someone, and his golden eyes widened when he saw no one other than Haruka in his Iwatobi jacket, not looking pleased in one bit. Once Rin had noticed Seijuurou walking over, his red eyes narrowed and stormed right over, pulling his arm back with one swift motion and punching Seijuurou right in the jaw, making the oldest stumble backwards and onto the ground.

"Matsuoka what the hell-?!" Seijuurou shouted, bringing a hand to his aching jaw and keeping his distance from the fuming swimmer. "Why'd you punch me, I came like you said!"

"The FUCK is wrong with you!" His voice was low, hands clenching into fists as if he would hit Seijuurou again. "How _DARE _you make him upset you-!"

"Rin, please." Haruka put a hand on Rin's shoulder, pushing him aside and stepping infront of Seijuurou, staring at the redhead before raising his own fist, but being stopped by Rin grabbing his wrist. "Rin."

"One's good enough, Haru. And he'll be feeling that for days." He rolled his eyes, dropping Haruka's arm and exhaled. "But, back to the pont. What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"What do you mean...?" Seijuurou winced, touching the already-forming bruise on his skin.

"We know what you did, Seijuurou. The party. The guy." Haruka sat down on a bench, Rin following suit. "Don't even try to avoid that. I knew something was up when you came that day and looked like hell, and how Makoto's been acting lately proves it."

Seijuurou's stomach dropped, looking up at the two sitting infront of him. "...You do?"

Haruka sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "He's really upset, you know."

"You don't understand, we...we talked about it, Makoto said he was fine!" Seijuurou took a deep breath, biting the inside of his cheek. "Sure, I know that he was upset from when I told him, but...he told me he was alright, and that everything was okay! Why would you say that he's upset?"

"Damn, Makoto's a better liar than I thought. I didn't even know that he kept anything from anybody. Or that you're just incredibly stupid, or too nice and ignorant. But you get points for being honest with Mako." Rin glanced over at Haruka, shrugging. "Then you should tell 'em what you told me, Haru. Looks like he's being kept out, and that's never good."

"Listen, Seijuurou...and this happened yesterday, keep that in mind."

* * *

_"Ah, Haruka dear, it's so nice to see you." Asako smiled at the swimmer, letting him inside. "Makoto's upstairs in his room, he went right up there after practice."_

_Haruka nodded, removing his shoes and heading to Makoto's room. He and the rest of the team were concerned about Makoto's sudden odd behavior. The seemingly-fake smiles, how he looked distant during class, and the dead giveaway was avoiding all questions involving Seijuurou, going off to another subject. Makoto had left practice early, and had been for the last few days, saying something about how he needed to finish an assignment that was due in the morning, and Haruka knew that something was troubling the brunette._

_"Makoto? It's Haru." The black-haired boy knocked before opening the bedroom door, blue eyes landing to Makoto, who was clutching his plush narwhal in his arms, shoulders heaving as he cried into the material. "Makoto-"_

_"A-ah, Haru, sorry, I just...I couldn't get my contacts out and poked myself in the eye, that's all." Makoto rubbed his eyes, trying to put on a smile for his best friend. "Nothing to worry about, I'm fine."_

_"You're lying." Haruka shut the door, crossing his arms and staring at Makoto. "Ever since Seijuurou stopped by days ago, you've been acting weird."_

_"Haru, nothing is wrong, I'm fine-"_

_"Tell me."_

_Knowing that he was trapped and Haruka wouldn't leave until he was satisfied with the truth, Makoto frowned, watching as Haruka sat down on the foot of his bed. Haruka patiently waited for Makoto to answer, staring at the brunette who was hesitating to answer and thinking of the right way to word things._

_"...Sei slept with another guy, Haru."_

_Haruka raised an eyebrow. "...what? He wouldn't."_

_"When he came by the other day. He told me that at the party he went to he had too much to drink, and slept with someone that he thought was me." Makoto paused, and Haruka knew that he was trying his best not to cry again. "...and he seemed really torn up about it and kept on apologizing and that he was sorry and he didn't mean to do it, but Haru, I..."_

_"Makoto..."_

_"He...really broke my heart, Haru." Makoto rubbed his face against the narwhal plush, inhaling Seijuurou's cologne that lingered on it. "I know he's sorry and I want to tell him how I really feel, but I don't know if I can, I don't know if I can even see him right now..."_

_"You told him you were upset though, right?"_

_"...no. No I didn't." Makoto paused. "And that's what scares me the most. Because I can't seem to just...tell him how I really feel about this."_

_And Makoto let everything out, telling Haruka every single thing that was on his mind and has been on his mind for days._

* * *

Seijuurou's eyes were wide as Haruka told him what Makoto had told him.

"...and that's that." Haruka shrugged. "Like I said, yesterday. And if you came by days ago, that means he's been upset since that day."

"That's...why he said he couldn't see me this weekend, saying that he was busy with club stuff?" Seijuurou looked down at his shoes. "Because he doesn't even want to see me?"

"Seijuurou, we don't have any club meetings at all this weekend. Not for awhile, actually."

The redhead felt like hands were closing themselves around his throat.

"'Doesn't want' is a bit too strong, more like 'can't because there's a lot going on' in that head of his." Rin huffed. "What you did is almost a bit unforgiveable, Mikoshiba. No matter how much you apologize and say you're sorry."

"He...he _lied _to me." The oldest swallowed, heart clenching. "He said he was fine, he-"

"He's home now though if you need to talk to him." Haruka and Rin stood up, Rin extending an arm to pull up Seijuurou from the ground. "He's watching the twins, so he could have the spare time to talk in a little while. Maybe."

"Definitely sounds like you two need to talk things out." Rin added. "But don't do anything stupid, Mikoshiba. You're glad we even came down here to tell you, but...we know you really love him, and he really loves you."

"Could've been shark bait, looks like you survived." Haruka said.

Seijuurou just nodded, muttering a 'thanks' before turning away from the two swimmers to walk back to his dorm, hands clenched in his pockets. The walk seemed almost endless, relaying what Haruka had told him, the fact that Makoto had gone out of his way to lie to not even him, but also his friends for this long about how he felt was beyond him. And that deep down, he was slightly furious at the brunette for lying when he came first thing to tell Makoto the truth about what he did, because of their promise.

He slipped back into his room, noticing that Aikawa had stepped out, leaving a note that said he went to go get something to eat for dinner which gave Seijuurou the opportunity to call and talk to Makoto with some privacy instead of having to leave somewhere or have to sit in the bathroom. Seijuurou glanced down at his phone, seeing the 'new message' light blinking. Picking it up, the new message was Rin, and a bit nicer this time.

_'Sorry about punching you...kind of.'_

_'No hard feelings. Thanks for you and Haruka to come out of your way and talk to me about this.'_

The redhead sighed, scrolling through more messages and thumb hovering over the call button next to Makoto's name. Should he call? Would he be too busy with the twins? Most importantly, would Makoto deny what Haruka had told him? Biting his lip and sitting down on his bed, he hit the green button, placing the phone to his ear and taking a deep breath with every ring.

_One._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me after all..., _Seijuurou thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. _He probably sees that I'm calling, and is choosing not to answer on purpose..._

_"Sei?"_

"M-Mako, hey." Seijuurou felt some weight being lifted off of his shoulders when he heard Makoto's voice on the other line, but it all went right back to his stomach. "Are...you busy? I need to talk to you about something."

_"I'm just keeping an eye on Ren and Ran, but-" _Makoto paused, pulling the phone away to say something to the twins. _"I could always go to another room if you want to talk, they've been overly loud today..."_

"I...Haruka and Rin came by today. Just a bit ago, actually."

_"...Oh_." Seijuurou heard shuffling on the other line, and the sound of a door shutting. _"Is that where he went off to today? I was wondering what happened to him since he didn't tell me. And Rin must've been a surprise."_

_How the hell can he seem so calm about this?_

"Makoto."

_"Yes?"_

"Why didn't you tell me that you were really upset? About what I did?"

He heard Makoto inhale, and imagining the look on the brunette's face was unbearable. _"...So that's why he went to see you?"_

"I want to know why." Seijuurou clenched his sheets, taking another deep breath. "Why did you lie to me? And again, when you said you were busy this weekend?"

_"Sei, listen-"_

"No, Makoto! I don't understand_!" Keep your cool, Mikoshiba_. "I do something completely devastating for the both of us that was entirely on my actions, and what's the first thing I do? I tell _YOU_. I tell you, because you deserve to not be kept out and not lied to! I promised you that I would never lie, and to have you lie to me, saying that everything was fine and make up excuses to not see me?"

_"Sei, just stop, you don't understand-" _

"To have your closest friends tell me that instead of yourself? _DAYS_ after I thought that we were fine, because you said so? Because I _BELIEVED_ and _TRUSTED_ that you said that you were fine-"

_"Because I was afraid, okay!"_

Seijuurou's eyes widened at Makoto's sudden outburst, heart pounding. Never had the redhead ever heard Makoto raise his voice above a disciplinary level, and needless to say it made Seijuurou want to apologize over and over immediately for his own yelling that he didn't quite mean.

And that yelling and demanding Makoto to talk was the wrong thing to do.

"M-Makoto, I'm-"

_"I know you're sorry, I know that! But really, Seijuurou? I didn't want to say that I was upset, because I knew that I was going to be upset for a really damn long time! It's not just every day that you're in love with the best person to ever happen to you, and everything is going wonderful, and then it all stops because of one intoxicated incident!"_

"Please, sweetheart, I just-"

_"Don't, just...don't. I thought that everything would be okay, even when this whole thing started! When I was hesitant about this relationship even continuing because you were going to be hours away, because people said that this stuff happened way more than I thought that it would, and I decided to stay positive and give it a chance and I just can't help but feel...stupid, and I don't want to be that kind of person in a relationship that is constantly worrying about their partner whenver they go out! I don't, Seijuurou!"_

"Makoto, you're not stupid, this is still all my-" Seijuurou tried to calm Makoto down, only wanting to hug the brunette and make him smile again, to do anything to stop this. "-this is my fault, _please_, we can talk this out-"

_I don't want to lose you._

_"You know what else made me upset? While I was getting your clothes to wash them, a number fell out of your pocket." _A pause. _"No, I didn't call it. I didn't want to, if that's what you're thinking."_

"Number? What number, I swear, I don't remember any number!" Seijuurou's eyes widened, recalling his conversation with the fake Makoto, about 'swearing that he left him his number'. "Makoto, shit, that's because-"

_"I tried so hard to ignore it, I really did, but just thinking about it, just..." _Makoto took a deep breath. _"...it's hard when you keep having dreams that you'll end up leaving me for someone better, or this will happen again, Seijuurou. And it scares me, along with so many other things, and it...hurts."_

"Makoto, please, listen to me..." Seijuurou winced, his jaw throbbing again. "I wouldn't ever leave you, I mean it! I...I love you too much, and I want to make things right, I'll listen, I'll understand, I'm...I'm just so sorry-!"

_"And...you're there, and I'm...here and I'm busy, and you probably are, and maybe I just need some time to think about things. Sort out my thoughts and just...be by myself for awhile."_

Seijuurou's hands started to shake, wanting to not believe the words coming from Makoto. He wanted to beg, he wanted to continue to shout and plead, to make Makoto change his mind, or reassure him that everything would be fine because he just wanted Makoto, _his_ Makoto, to be happy and smile again. And here he was, Makoto slipping right through his fingers.

"M-Mako-"

_"No...no texts, or calls, no talking, just...you by yourself, and me by myself, okay?"_

_Don't push him, Mikoshiba. If he wants it, let him. No matter how much it hurts._

"...Okay." Seijuurou answered, throat feeling dry. "Okay. Fine. I-I won't call you, or text you, for as long as you want."

_"I'm s-sorry, Seijuurou_." Makoto paused again, and Seijuurou knew that he was trying to keep himself composed. _"I...I'll call you when I know things for myself, okay? I don't know how long it'll take, but...I have to go put the twins to bed now, so..."_

"I lo-" The redhead bit his lip, and sighed. "I love you, so much, Makoto, please don't forget that."

_"I know you do, Seijuurou. I hope you understand why I need this time to myself, I'm sorry. Goodbye." _And with that, Seijuurou heard a quiet beep on the other line followed by the monotone dial tone of an ended call.

He placed his phone on his bedside table with shaking fingers, glancing up at the picture frame on his desk. Seijuurou's heart clenched, thinking back to that day, that one of many days where he and Makoto were happier than anything, and then back to the cold reality of Makoto saying that he needed some time to think, to be by himself, which in most cases, ended up with a terminated relationship.

And it scared him, more than he ever thought it would.

Being so lost in his thoughts, Seijuurou didn't turn his head when the door creaked open, signaling Aikawa was back. The boy slipped out of his shoes, raising an eyebrow and staring at the motionless redhead.

"...Sei? Is everything okay?"

* * *

Makoto made sure Ren and Ran had gotten fully ready for bed, brushed teeth and pajamas and all, tucking them into bed, acting as if the phone call didn't phase him at all.

"I'm sorry I'm not up for reading you two a story tonight." Makoto apologized, faint smile on his face. "I've started to not feel so good, so I'm just going to get some water and get some rest myself. Mom and dad'll be back soon, don't worry."

"Good night, big brother." The two yawned, and Makoto slipped out of the room, closing the door and going to his own.

His phone call with Seijuurou ended moments ago, but his throat still felt as if he had been crying for hours and his hands were still shaking. Makoto knew Seijuurou wouldn't take it well. To what degree he wasn't sure of, but the tone, how he knew he felt so bad for raising his voice...he'd only seen Seijuurou truly upset on one occasion other than getting second at his first college swim meet which wasn't as bad, and even with Makoto there to make him feel better on the first occasion, that took days. He didn't expect himself or Seijuurou to yell either, but that's only natural when you keep how you truly feel from the person you love when you agreed to be honest with each other.

The brunette closed his own door, falling onto his bed, hands immediately reaching for the plush narwhal to rest it against his chest, just like every night when not spent with the redhead to help him sleep. He stared at it, fingers smoothing the fabric out, Seijuurou's scent almost overbearing. Makoto hugged it closer, pressing his face into the side, feeling warm tears prick at the corners of his eyes and allowed himself to cry.

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

_Author's note: fun fact, this was originally going to be two separate chapters! But in the end I decided to push them together, aaaand I really don't know what else to really say because this was another one I was feeling really iffy about. Writing, guys. Writing and feelings are HARD._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 8.5_

_'Sleep Loneliness'_

* * *

Seijuurou sighed, staring at the ceiling, cradling the orca plush in his arms. It was his first week staying in his new dorm, and sleep was only an afterthought. It was common that whenever he went to bed his mind would wander, thinking about the things he needed to do the next day or within the week, to slowly let his brain shut down and ease himself to sleep. However, the best nights where he could sleep were the ones he spent with Makoto, as he learned over the course of their relationship.

To have the brunette in his arms after a long day was perfection to Seijuurou. His smell was soothing, just like the cologne on the plush, and the young swimmer seemed to fit with ease against his own large body. Space was sometimes an issue, with moving during sleep and wanting to stretch out, but even waking up with Makoto's hand in his face or knee pressed against his stomach. There was the one time where it was a particularily warm evening, and Seijuurou had managed to move himself so that the first thing he saw in the morning instead of a gorgeous face, was Makoto's feet. Place didn't matter either. Whether if be in a bed, or the floor, or on acouch, as long as Makoto was near the redhead was guaranteed that he would sleep well through the night.

Seijuurou thought back to the first time he and Makoto shared a bed together, two weeks after their first date. He didn't want to count the times he fell asleep while studying and then Makoto falling asleep himself with his head on his shoulder, and then waking up twenty minutes later when his knee collided with the table. It was Makoto's first time staying in his dorm, and even though Seijuurou had offered to sleep on the floor to let the brunette have the bed, Makoto just smiled, pulling Seijuurou down for a kiss and said that it was fine, and that there was plenty of room.

Typically it didn't take much for the redhead to fall asleep. If he was really, truly exhausted, it came easily. But for some reason, being in the new dorm environment made it harder for him to get to sleep, and at Samezuka he never had this problem. He tried everything, from listening to calming music to taking a warm bath before getting into bed, the warm milk trick...nothing seemed to work, and not having Makoto there when the brunette could lull him to sleep with ease really made it harder.

He wondererd how Aikawa could fall asleep so easily, eyes drifting to the sleeping body in the room. _He's just like Mako, it doesn't take him that long to fall asleep_..., Seijuurou thought, outstretching his arm to grasp at his phone. He winced, the light from the screen being blinding in the dark room, scrolling through his contacts and pressed the call button next to Makoto's name. Seijuurou turned on his side, facing the wall, plush still tucked securely under his arm as he listened to the soft rings. Seijuurou did feel bad for calling Makoto this late, knowing that he probably was sound asleep already.

_"MmmmSeijuurou?" _Makoto yawned, making Seijuurou's heart swell. _"Is everything okay? It's really late..."_

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" He glanced over at the clock on the wall, squinting to see the illuminated numbers at a bit past one in the morning. "...Oh."

_"It's okay, Sei." _The brunette mumbled, holding back another yawn. "_Why are you awake?"_

"Can't sleep." Seijuurou frowned. "I've tried everything."

_"Again? You've been telling me how you haven't been able to sleep, I just thought that you wouldn't be up this late." _He could hear Makoto shift in his own bed, hearing the familiar creak_. "Are you sure you're alright?"_

"I'm fine, really. There's just...a lot on my mind? It's only my first few days here and I'm already getting no sleep like there's a big test coming up." Seijuurou gave a small laugh. "If I could sleep, I definitely would and wouldn't have called and woken you up as well."

_"I'm sorry, if only there was something I could do. Plus you get all grumpy and more irritable when you don't sleep well..."_

"I do not!" Seijuurou rolled his eyes, hearing Makoto laugh.

_"See? Right there, it's already started!"_

"Fine, I guess no kisses for when I see you next and I found a cafe here that sells the cutest doughnuts that look like cats that I guess I won't take you to..."

_"Cat doughnuts? I'm sorry!"_

"Ah, to be honest I wouldn't be able to resist kissing you the second you stepped off that train. But...there's one other thing, too..."

_"Yeah? What is it?"_

"I miss you, like...a lot. You're my big huggable orca boyfriend that I could definitely use to get some sleep right now, among other things."

_"O-oh." _Seijuurou pictured the growing smile on Makoto's face. _"You still have your little friend, right?"_

"I have him with me now and I sleep with him every night, yeah. But it's not tall, with beautiful green eyes and soft brown hair. The smell and squishability is perfect, though." Seijuurou teased, hearing Makoto scoff on the other end. "It's kinda hard getting used to sleeping alone when I've had you to sleep with for the past few weeks since we spent almost all of our time together, y'know?"

_"I miss you too, I'm sorry I couldn't make it out there to be with you now, but, school and all..." _Makoto sighed. "_Can I...admit something? And it won't be weird at all?"_

"Go right on ahead, Mako."

_"No teasing!"_

"No teasing. I promise, sweetheart."

_"Well, it's just...when we get in bed, and you wrap your arms around me, I just feel so...happy. And protected. Like if something were to happen, or I had a bad dream, it wouldn't matter because I would be right there, safe in your arms and everything would be okay. And you're right, it really isn't the same when I have my plush narwhal instead of you, but then I just remember that I'll get to see you soon and I feel happy all over again."_

"Makoto Tachibana, you are so adorable."

_"I-I'm just being honest! And I'm tired because someone woke me up..."_

"I know, I know..." Seijuurou smiled. "But safe in my arms, eh?"

_"Seiiiii..."_

* * *

Waking up with a groan, Seijuurou raised his head, the sun from the window coming in and hitting his face. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and looked down, seeing his phone rested on his pillow. The freshman touched his face, feeling the indents from the device on his cheek, then reached down to unlock the screen and eyes widening once he saw the three-hour long call log with Makoto, hours ago.

_...did I fall asleep while talking to you? If so, I'm REALLY sorry._

He sighed, placing his phone back on his pillow, stretching his arms in the air. Aikawa was over at the kitchenette already showered and dressed, making coffee for the two and glanced over at the awakening redhead, laughing.

"Sure looks like you finally got some sleep." He motioned to his hair, and Seijuurou just shrugged.

"Yeah, but not until late, though. I think I fell asleep talking to Makoto, though..." Seijuurou got up from his bed, taking his full mug from the counter and took a sip. "I can't even remember what we were talking about, all I remember is that I called him and then boom! Out like a light sometime after, and then I woke up."

"I've fallen asleep during a few calls with some of my girlfriends in the past, it's fine." Aikawa waved his hand, taking the toast from the toaster. "It happens, especially when you call late and you've been getting absolute crap for sleep. And at least you don't have early morning classes like I do on most days."

Seijuurou snorted. "That's true. Art classes at nine in the morning? That's insane."

"Insane, yes. Worth it? Maybe." He looked at the clock with a sigh, placing his empty mug in the sink and taking large bites from his breakfast. "Have fun today, with your non-early, non-art classes."

"Oh I sure as hell will."

Aikawa grabbed his backpack and books, heading out the door, leaving Seijuurou to finish his coffee and make his own breakfast before having to get ready for his own classes to get to. He heard his phone buzz, signaling that he had a new message. Seijuurou strode over, picking it up and seeing that Makoto had responded, smiling at the honest message.

_You fell asleep? I thought I was the one that fell asleep first... ^^;_

"Like I said, so adorable." Seijuurou said to himself with a grin, responding to the message.

_Either way, thank you, sweetheart. I slept great and I love you. Can't wait to see you in a few days._


End file.
